The storm after tragedy
by LTSDd Wen
Summary: Yui Hirasawa se enfrenta a un problema que termina por romperle el Corazon, por lo que decide alejarse y volver ahora con mas.
1. Chapter 1

K-ON!

The storm after tragedy

K-on no me pertenece… sigo esperando una 3 temporada… no mas bien que continue el manga.

Hola a todos gracias por pasar estoy muy emocionada pues es mi primer fic y ademas de k-on, Espero que les guste y que me dejen review me alegraria tanto.

Acepto cualquier cosa

* * *

Prólogo: "Yui Hirasawa… destrozada"

Destrozada… así me siento, acabo de ver lo peor que pude haber visto. desde que nací, sé que jamás he hablado tan fuerte siempre trato de hacerlo todo a la ligera… pero ahora si me dolió, me duele hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, me acaban de quitar a lo que más quiero, lo peor es que fue mi mejor amiga, según ella una chica responsable… no son más que patrañas, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de azusa, pero se hace la timida la linda, no revela sus sentimientos, no puede, es una débil mental… pero es inteligente, cuando ve que la presa está libre se avienta como una zorra, es astuta…

-¡pero qué hace señorita todavía no acaba mi clase!- me habló la estúpida maestra, no estaba para escuchar sus regaños.

Así que pase de frente, pero ella insistió.Que bueno tenía que desatar mi furia en alguien… solo un poco.

-¡callate estupida!¿alguien le habló?- la avente hacia la pared- sabe usted que es perder a lo que mas amas?... lo sabía- la tome del cuello mientras le decía.- a la otra vez que me intente detener no tendré piedad… ella no la tuvo porque la tendría que tener que yo- mis lágrimas ya había mojado todo mi uniforme, ellas se evitaron de darme una explicación…

A lo mejor es mi culpa, tenía que haberle dicho que la amaba desde antes, fui una tonta, soy una tonta, siempre lo seré, tal vez sea la última vez que me vean, después de todo yo fui la que cometió el error… ayudame dios, espero que no me duela, tal vez cortandome todo acabara.

Mientras caminaba, todos me veían raro, pero no me importa, no me importa nada, tal vez ese era mi objetivo ser una tonta que solo alegrará la vida de los demás ser una simple estúpida, que siempre evitará que se separaran, ser una tonta que no sabe nada, que sera un intento de profesora, que estaba en una banda, cuando ni siquiera se que es un muteo, ser una tonta presumida que se daba aires de grandeza al decir estoy en hokago tea time, ni siquiera se cocinar, cuando todas las canciones hablan de comida, la última vez que engrape algo me corte y no pude tocar por unas semanas… solo soy una carga para mi hermanita… ella siempre está atenta a lo que yo hago, me hace de comer, me despierta, me trae dulces,me cuida cuando estoy enferma, me da abrazos sin quejarse, me ayuda a estudiar, me sirve su rico arroz… y yo, no le he dado nada, incluso cuando quería decirme sus sentimientos… cambiaba de tema… tal vez sea momento de dejarla vivir su vida y que ya no me cargue… tengo que ir a un lugar lejos, para que no se desgaste en limpiar mi sucia sangre… siempre he tratado de mantenerlas divirtiéndose con mis tonterías… evitar que se peleen les ayudó con sus parejas… pero ella no estaba predestinada… guitta te extrañare por siempre me has hecho feliz y útil, ui perdon por hacer que me mateniaeras bien perdón por preocuparte por mi, mugi-chan perdon por hacer que gastes tu rico té en alguien como yo, ritsu chan gracias por aceptarme en tu banda y por darme un motivo… azu-nya perdon si hubiera sido antes, mio… que puedo decir de ti.. solo adios

SOUNDTRACK:

K-On ! - (. Azusa Ui jun Ver) Fuwa Fuwa Time [HQ]

Gracias a todas, siento que ya no soy algo fundamental… adios- me senté en un callejón y empese a tocar la primera canción con la que sonó guita, sin amplificador solo era para alegrar mis últimos momentos, cuando acabe la interpretación recorde que tenia que tenia que despedirme de ton-chan.

Adiós ton chan… tome mi caja de medicamento antidepresivo y conté cuántas tenía, tal vez con unas pocas puedo morir, rápidamente las tome y con ayuda de un rico té de mugi que tenía en un termo me tome todas las que tenía, tal vez sólo faltaba poco para que me muriera… adios a todos…

* * *

Capítulo 1:"después de la tragedia"

-¡espera yui no es lo que parece!- decía una pelinegra, que estaba corriendo lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a su vieja amiga, así dejando a quien estaba besando.

-¿que pasa azusa?, ¿porque estas llorando?- pregunto una castaña de ojos dorados que apenas había llegado.

-nada ritsu sempai- ella salió corriendo.

-¿y ahora qué les pasa?- se preguntaba ritsu.

A ella le llamó la atención un pequeño aparato que estaba al lado de la mesa que utilizaba azusa para ensayar, lo tomo y decía Metrónomo, solo lo movió y se empezaron a contar los tiempos a unos 190 MPB, ella lo llevó a su batería y empezó a probar nuevos tiempos, no sabia porque pero solo lo quiso intentar y le gusto, asi se la pasó por 4 horas, hasta que logró seguir perfectamente el MPB 190, una hazaña difícil.

-¡lo logre, esta cosa es buena… pero a qué hora es!- ella miro el reloj de pared de su club de universidad.

-¡pero si son las 7!mmmh me pregunto por que no pudieron llegar,segun yo no tenia examenes- ella guardó el aparato, pero se olvidó de sus baquetas…

Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle hasta que pasó por una tienda de música y entro y había una batería de exhibición quería probar como se oian unos platos que tenia pensado comprar después o incluso un pedal doble… busco en un bolsa pero no las tenia asi que fue a buscar en la tienda para ver si había baquetas y cuando vio unas se enamoró completamente… rápidamente fue a buscar a un asistente.

-en que le puedo servir- pregunto una chica que tenía el cabello rojo largo, y ojos verdes, a ritsu le pareció bonita, pero nadie superaría a su pelinegra.

-¡cuanto cuestan esas baquetas!¿de que son?- pregunto eufórica, pues según ella eran hermosas.

-¿son bonitas verdad? son de la marca Promark de roble para rock, 5A- le respondió.

-si los son, ¿cuanto cuestan?- pregunto ritsu rápidamente.

-¿primero deberías probarlas? prueba las mías son iguales- dijo ella dándole sus propias baquetas.

-¿eres baterista?- pregunto ritsu.

-mhh me gusta mucho la bateria y la tocó, pero en realidad se tocar mejor el violín y el contrabajo… se un poco de todo- le respondió mientras se dirigían a la batería.

-¡vamos siéntate!- le dijo la chica.

-ok, estoy nerviosa- dijo ritsu.

-todos nos ponemos así cuando tocamos en público y solos, no tendrías que preocuparte solo vas a probar y nadie ta va a ver directamente- decia la chica calmando a ritsu.

Al principio ella empezó marcando sus tiempos con el bombo y realizaba una combinación básica de 4/4 normal, la chica asistente sabía que lo difícil viene cuando tenia que subir y bajar las manos pues dependiendo del agarre las baquetas se resbalaran o no...eso es lo malo de ese tipo.

A ritsu ya se le había olvidado que estaba en una tienda y empezó a improvisar… ella pensó que iba a salir mal, pero en realidad era un ritmo muy dificil y ella lo podía ejecutar a la perfección agregando de forma coordinada mas y mas aditamentos, ahora estaba en una mezcla muy impresionante, que hasta sin darse cuenta ya estaba rodeada de espectadores que miraban de formas muy diversas a la chica, Desde un Asombro total hasta la admiración.

-¡miren cómo mantiene a la perfección el ritmo!- decía un espectador

-¡que linda!- decía una chica que estaba entre los espectadores.

Paso mucho tiempo y la chica seguía tocando.

-¡ok me las llevo!- grito la chica que había terminado de probar las baquetas.

Todo el mundo ahora estaba aplaudiendo, ella no se lo espero ni se había dado cuenta, al darse cuenta que estab haciendo admirada se sonrojo y le dijo a la asistente.

-no que nadie se daría cuenta que estaba probando- le dijo ritsu estaba todavía roja.

-yo no tengo la culpa de que seas asombrosa ¿te unirias a mi band…- todos empezaron a alegar.

-¡únete a la mía!- decían muchos.

-¡no seas tramposa!- le decían a la asistente.

-¡callados todos!- grito ritsu, impresionando a los espectadores, ella tenía un carácter de hombre incluso tocaba la batería como hombre, eso se les hacía hermoso de una chica.

Todos hicieron caso a la orden de la ya admirada ritsu.

-¡ya tengo una banda, soy integrante de houkago tea time, un club de la universidad… pueden pasar a vernos pero como no asisten a la escuela tienen que pagar!- decía ritsu sacando su parte mañosa.

-¿cuanto seria ritsu sama?- preguntaba una niñita tipo loli de cabello morado con una diadema roja y estaba vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria sakuragaoka.

-para los que vayan en sakuragaoka el paso es a mitad de precio, la universidad es la universidad femenina de Honshu, está a unas cuadras al lado y el precio será de 420 yenes!

Todos querían asistir y la mayoría estaba dispuesto a pagar esa pequeña cantidad.

-parece que ya tiene dueña esa batería- decía aplaudiendo un hombre que salía de atrás.

-¿como dijo?- pregunto ritsu con expresión nerviosa...

-como lo oiste soy el dueño de esta tienda y la apuesta era que si alguien podía tocar una interpretación que me impresionara sin que el artista supiera regalara un modelo lógicamente nuevo de esta bateria Pearl personalizada con todos aditamentos que vendemos aquí… ya es tuya, donde vives para llevarla?- preguntó el dueño

-¡la podrian dejar en mi universidad!- dijo ritsu emocionada.

-claro, por cierto las baquetas son gratis, y cualquier cosa que pidas para tu band tiene un 10% de descuento… que la disfrutes.- ritsu veía impresionada pues tenía aditamentos que jamás había visto

Ella le dijo donde estaba la universidad y ahi llegaria al siguiente dia.

Ritsu salió feliz del lugar pues era uno de los mejores días de su vida había ganado una de las más grandes baterías que había visto y era nueva, iba como nunca por las calles hasta que fue alcanzada por la asistente de ahi.

-¡qué te pasa!- ritsu casi golpeaba a la persona pues la espantó mucho, pero cuando se encontró con los ojos de la chica se detuvo de golpe y se sonrojo un poco.-¿perdón?.

-no te preocupes parece que voy a la misma dirección igual que tu- dijo la chica mientras caminaba

-ahh, por cierto no me dijiste tu nombre- ritsu pregunto mientras que recuperaba sus despreocupado paso.

-Soy ichizen suyuti, un gusto conocerte Ritsu…-

-tainaka ritsu, un gusto suyuti- respondió ritsu

Ellas iba platicando de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegaron a la universidad y se despidieron pues Suyuti no asistía a la misma que ella, ritsu entró y se dirigió a su habitación algo cansada.

-¿que habrá paso hoy?, no vinieron ellas… mmh solo vi a azusa pero estaba llorando, mejor dormiré y seguro mañana mio me dira que paso

* * *

Capitulo 2: "tu mejor amiga muere"

Mugi iba a caminando por la calle, ese dia no habia podido ir al club pues su padre la llamó para que le ayudará a un primo con unas clases privadas de piano y ella tenía que estar en su casa en la mañana siguiente pues iba a ver una reunión familiar, había terminado con las clases de su primo y tenía que ir a comprar leche para los postres de sus queridas amigas ella quería celebrar la reintegración se azusa, aunque ya habían pasado 2 semanas que ella asistía el dia de mañana sería la presentación, las dos semanas solo fueron un periodo de pre condicionamiento y para explicarles cómo funcionaba la universidad y darles a elegir la carrera que tenían que escoger.

Mugi iba muy tranquila pasando el gran puente que divide la localidad en donde esta su universidad con otra localidad más grande, ella tenía que tomar algo no había tomado nada desde que salió de su casa a comprar los ingredientes, así que decidió tomar un café de despachador.

-es bueno, solo que algo amargo…- analizaba el sabor mugi, lo tomo muy rápido debido a la sed, ella se dirigió a tirar su vaso pero vio algo raro.

-¿quien dejaría tirada una guitarra de este calibre aquí?- ella alzó la guitarra, era una les paul que le faltaban las cuerdas y dos clavijas.

-"igual a la de yui"- solo la volteo y se dio cuenta que tenía el llavero igual a los que juntaban el nombre de Keion y atrás de guita tambien decia HTT..

Mugi se espanto así que comenzó a buscar a su amiga, estaba detrás del de basura.

-¡yui qué tienes!- ella le observó la cara parece que no tenía mucho que estaba inconsciente y todavía respiraba… mugi no tardo mas y llamo a uno de sus choferes que trajera el auto mas rapido, solo espero 5 minutos y ya había llegado.

-¡que pasa se oía muy alterada señorita!- pregunto el trabajador.

-¡mi amiga se muere!... ayúdame a llevarla al auto- dijo ella, el trabajador la argo y la subió al auto, mugi tomo a guitta.

-¿a que hospital la llevamos al de la universidad?- preguntó el trabajador.

-¡no al de la familia por supuesto!¡yo pagaré los gastos!- le indico al chofer.

Todo el camino fue llorando mugi hasta que llegaron.

-¡atiendan a mi amiga porfavor se esta muriendo!- gritó mugi saliendo del carro y enseguida se acercaron 2 enfermeras y un doctor, que ya traían una camilla.

Ellos sacaron a yui del auto y la colocaron en la camilla.

-¿que le paso a tu amiga?- preguntó el doctor.

-¡ella ingerir estas pastillas!- le mostró el recipiente.

-mhh son antidepresivos ¿pero porque un adolescente tomará de estos?- se preguntó el doctor dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba yui, ella ya está conectada a todo lo necesario.

-necesito examenes para ver cuanta cantidad de pastillas tomo esta niña y una radiografia para analizar su estómago.- las enfermeras corrieron por unos tubos para sacar sangre a yui, también trajeron el aparato de radiografía.

-¡parece que el problema es poco grave!- dijo el médico aliviado- carbón activado, lavado gástrico y laxantes, también un leve antídoto.

La chica de cabello rubio esperaba impaciente afuera de la sala de urgencias, hast aque el doctor salio de ahi.

-¿que tiene mi amiga?- pregunto mugi todavía alterada y asustada.

-parece que tu amiga esta muy bien, supongo que saldra de aqui mañana.- dijo el doctor.

-¿entonces porque esta desmayada?- pregunto mugi.

-eso se debe a que ella es muy frágil pero en realidad solo tomo un par.- alegó el doctor sonriendo.

-¡ah gracias enserio doctor!- dijo emocionada pues yui podría tocar para la bienvenida a las chicas de primero y iba a ser un evento público.

-"parece que no me puedo quedar con ella toda la noche"- pensó mugi, así que decidió hablarle a su hermana de yui.

-*hola eres ui soy mugi*- pregunto mugi.

-*si soy yo,¿qué le pasó a mi hermana estoy muy preocupada?*- sin que mugi le dijera nada ui acertó.

-*parece que tu hermana tubo un pequeño shock por tomar dos pastillas antidepresivas.¿porque yui toma pastillas de ese tipo?*- pregunto mugi pues nunca había visto que en club las sacara, y eso que ya llevaba 4 años siendo su amiga.

-*te contaré cuando llegue*- se le oía preocupada incluso, ui ya estaba en el taxi.

-*bye*- mugi espero a ui que no tardó ni 10 minutos en llegar y eso que estaba algo lejos.

-hola mugi chan- dijo ui preocupada.

-no te preocupes tu hermana estará bien… confía en mi- mugi la abrazo y ui no puedo evitar llorar y apretar su agarre.

-¡yui!- dijo desgarradoramente ui que lloraba sin piedad.

-ui-chan te dije que confiaras en mí… tu hermana esta muy bien incluso creo que mañana sale- le dijo mugi al oído pero yo no paraba de llorar.

-clama ui chan estoy para ti…- mugi sentia que tenia que hacer algo por ella, ella estaba sintiendo algo indescriptible con el abrazo de ui.

-pero yui… se asustara cuando despierte- dijo ui limpiándose las lágrimas.

-para eso estaras tu para consolarla… si quieres te acompaño y me quedo contigo.

-¿quien va entrar para acompañar a la paciente?- preguntó el médico.

-ella y yo- respondió mugi.

-¿quien es ella?- pregunto el medico.

-ella es la hermana y yo soy la que está pagando- dijo ella tomando del brazo a ui.

-ok pasen, solo hay un reposet y una cama.- dijo el médico.

-no importa asi estara bien.- respondió amablemente mugi, las dos siguieron al médico al área de habitaciones, ui se asombró de lo grande que era.

-mugi chan quédate en la cama yo en el reposet, debes de estar cansada- insistimo ui.

-no ui chan, tu quedate ahi por favor- dijo ella estableciéndose en el reposet.

-pero…- intentó decir ui.

-nada de peros… vamos- mugi la tomó de los hombros y la intentó colocar en la cama pero…

-¡perdón mugi chan!- las dos se tropezaron y cayeron el la cama.

-¡no perdoname a mi ui chan!- decía ninguna de las dos se quitaba de esa posición, se miraron a los ojos, pero mugi se levantó y se colocó en el sillon.

-Que tengas buenas noches ui chan- le dijo mugi.

No había pasado mucho hasta que.

-¡azu… nya! no lo hagas!- gritó la chica que estaba en la cama llorando... -¡azu-nya! mio… no!-

Las dos chicas que estaban durmiendo se despertaron enseguida… ui a la cama de su hermana mayor y la abrazo…

-calma todo estará bien… yui

* * *

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS RECOMENDACIONES MUCHAS GRACIAS.**


	2. TSAT II:un plan

K-ON!

The storm after tragedy

K-on no me pertenece, Sino a Su Autor Kakifly.

"en la estación o en la orilla del río

aunque estemos separadas, miremos siempre el mismo cielo

y cantemos juntas"

GRACIAS POR PASAR.

PARA MEJORAR SU EXPERIENCIA UTILICE EL SOUNTRACK EN CADA PARTE! UTAUYO!

* * *

Capítulo II

Capítulo 3: "La última hoja"

-Calma yui-chan por favor! no llores- decía mugi que estaba abrazando a su amiga.

-Mugi-chan…. azusa nyan no me quiere, mío….- Intentaba decir pero no podía pues _El sentimiento_ le ganaba, no podía parar de llorar.

-calma onee-chan, no pasa nada, ya paso- acariciaba la cabeza de su querida hermana mayor que se encontraba llorando en pecho de mugi.

-ui, ella no me quiere, ella me odia- ella apenas se pudo calmar, dijo eso, mugi yui no pudieron soportar el llanto y ellas también empezaron a llorar.

-¡pero que tienes.. dime yui chan!- pregunto mugi, a la recién calmada yui.

-azu..nya, se estaba besando con mio… ellas en frente de mi, no pararon, les grite… y ni así- ella otra vez comenzó a llorar- pero todo es mi culpa yo no le dije mis sentimientos… me calle, fui cobarde, por eso no me merezco nada, solo les pago con tonterías, en donde la única que me rio soy y

-yo tambien me rio yui chan- dijo mugi tratando de consolarla.

-y yo, onee chan- ui se sentó a un lado de ella.

-¡en serio!¿ustedes me necesitan?- limpiándose las lágrimas y haciendo su típica sonrisa inocente pero tonta.

-claro, sino quien me daría sentido para levantarme temprano y aprender maravillosas recetas- ui consolaba a yui que poco a poco iba volviendo su sonrisa.

-mmh mi teclado no cantaría si no fuera por ti y por guitta, ademas si no fuera por ti ya me hubiese salido del club, siempre que se pelean tu las detienes yui chan- mugi le dio un pañuelo que estaba al lado para que se limpiara las lágrimas que le quedaban.

-¿oigan y donde quedo guitta?- pregunto yui a mugi.

-estaba cerca de ti cuando te encontré, pero le quitaste las cuerdas y las clavijas, se la di mi chofer para que hoy la llevará al técnico.- dijo mugi.

-¡enserio, entonces ahora con que voy a tocar!- gritó abrazando a ui!

-mhh ese va ser un problema… creo que no vas a poder tocar- dijo ui.

-le pediré a sawa chan su guitarra!, estoy segura de que ella me la prestara… después de que me regañe, ¡porque no me han venido a visitar!- dijo yui burlándose de sawako.

-¡que sería HTT sin ti!- mugi aclama.

-pues HTT que mas… ademas tienen a mío- respondió yui un poco triste pues ya había tomado una decisión.

Mugi dejó pasar el tema aunque por dentro le aterraba el hecho de que yui se fuera del club, pues ella era la que evitaba que se disolviera.

-no te preocupes mugi chan… vamos hay que dormir pues mañana tienen que ir a la universidad… no quiero que falten, a menos de que quieran dormir conmigo!- las dos se miraron y ya se iba a retirar a sus respectivos lugares pero yui hizo más fuerte su agarre.-¡no! duerman conmigo me siento muy sola… sin guitta, por favor- ella se colocó en medio y las dos chicas a los lados..(la cama es muy grande debido a que es un hospital costoso).

-oyasumi, ui chan, mugi chan- dijo ella preparado su almohada.

-oyasumi - ui se recostó mirando hacia su hermana,

-oyasumi nasai- mugi apago la luz por medio del control que se encontraba a un costado de la cama.

* * *

Capítulo 4:"Al dia siguiente"

* * *

La primera en despertarse fue ui ella tomo una ducha y salió del hospital para comprar algo de desayunar para ella y mugi, pues a yui le daban comida, cuando regreso ya se habían levantado mugi y yui.

-¡deberían de estarse preparando para la universidad!- yui ciertamente se preocupaba por ellas.

-no te preocupes, aun faltan 3 horas para entrar, debido a que es periodo de ingreso- respondió mugi.

-¡pero que no entramos a las 9!- insistió nerviosa yui.

-... está al revés el reloj one-chan- lo colocó normal en el brazo de yui.

-¡ahh lo siento! jeje-

-ya decia yo que estabas muy nerviosa!- Mugi saco su celular y vio de nuevo la hora para asegurarse.

TOC TOC TOC- sonaba que tocaban la puerta.

-¡no hay nadie!- grito yui

-abranme!- decía la chica detrás de la puerta.

Ui abrió la puerta tranquila.

-¡perdón por llegar tarde!¿que te paso yui chan!- dijo ritsu alterada.

-¡nada ricchan!- dijo un poco triste debido a que no le podía decir pues sabía que ritsu amaba á mio y no le podía arruinar la relación.

-solo tomo sus pastillas de más- respondió ui para encubrir un poco.

-¡pero por qué lo hiciste yui!- ya se imaginaba otra razón, lo sentía, algo andaba mal..

-es que soy un poco torpe!- respondió yui con una sonrisa fingida.

-¡pero para que tomas esas pastillas nunca te habia visto tomarlas!- según ritsu tenía que haber una razón.

-¡ricchan! eso te lo explicara yui… yo no se solo se que lo tengo que tomar…- dijo yui señalando hacia ui.

-ciertamente también quería saber- preguntó mugi.

-pues lo que pasa es que cuando yui era chica se estresaba mucho con todo, era sorprendentemente inteligente y para aprender algo tenía que olvidar todo lo demás, incluso un dia olvido como caminar pero hizo un hermoso dibujo, ella tiene asperger, pero es muy raro ya que ella no es inteligente en varias cosas sino sólo en una sola y olvida lo demás- todos miraban a yui que respondía inocentemente con una sonrisa y ojos blancos.

-ahh… solo eso?- ritsu presentía algo, pero jamás se lo dirían.

-si solo eso- dijo yui cerrando el tema!

Ritsu ya estaba vestida pues le dio las instrucciones a directora de que la batería que se había ganado entrara por la parte de atrás, para que no hubiese ningún contratiempo, además de que claramente estaba preocupada por yui, mio le avisó… ella no tenía cara para ir.

-pensé que iba a estar aquí mio y azusa pero parece que yo llegue muy temprano- afirmó ritsu, ella se sentó en el costado de la cama de yui.

-tal vez ellas no vengan pues tienen que preparar la parte técnica en el auditorio además de que ellas… vinieron en la noche… si- justifico yui.

-ahh o.k, bueno aqui esperare hasta que sea la hora.

Ritsu estaba viendo el canal de música cuando de repente apareció.

-¡esa no es ricchan!- yui expresó de manera fuerte señalando a la baterista que estaban todos viendo.

-"jamas me imagine que iba a salir en la tele"- pensó ritsu.

-¡si es ricchan! pero porque estas ahí!- dijo mugi, ritsu se puso roja.

-eso se debe a que estaba probando unas baquetas y de pronto me perdí en mi mente- respondió riendo.

* * *

 _K-On! Original Soundtrack Happy Rainy Day: www youtube com/watch?v=676dtYw2TJs_

* * *

-¡ricchan ahora es famosa!- grito lo que hizo que ritsu se sintiera aún más avergonzada, aunque ella siempre ha sido de un carácter algo masculino, aun así ella es tímida, ahora estaba completamente roja.

-si yui, pero no grites- reprimió ritsu.

-pero es que ricchan, nunca te había visto tocar así, con tanto ritmo y sin salirte- dijo yui

-es verdad, ademas se oye excelente ¿que hiciste ahora ritsu?- pregunto mugi.

-es que antes de eso me la pase 4 horas ensayando con el metrónomo- explicó rascándose la nuca.

-ahh esa cosa que hace Clic Clic shan clic clic clic shan- dijo moviendo la cabeza al ritmo.

-jajajajajajjajaa- todas rieron, ritsu incluso no podía parar de reir.

-muchas gracias por reírse con mis tonterías.

-¡porque dices eso!- dijo ritsu un poco asustada.

-¡si en verdad es gracioso!- mugi mencionó.

-Pues el dia en que me valla tambien quiero que ryan- dijo yui en voz baja y ocultando su cara,

Solo ui la escucho.

Continuaron platicando de cosas triviales hasta que se acercó la hora de entrada a la universidad, y las chicas se fueron dejando sola a yui.

Ella se quedó mirando la T.V cuando de pronto pensó si en verdad podía ser ese tipo de persona, es decir una chica que le gusten las chicas, pero no tardó en aceptarlo ya que ella jamás había convivido con un chico y la mala fama que tienen, prefiero olvidar ese tema y declararse una gran romántica, con sus amigas.

A dónde iré?, podre estar sin ellas?

* * *

Capítulo 5: "De nuevo ahí"

 _Favor de reproducir:_ _Ano Hi no Yume K-on_

 _Mejorará tu experiencia_

* * *

-Señorita hirasawa usted puede salir ahora mismo, pero le entrego esto y tendrá que ir a una terapia cada semana- le informaba el doctor a yui, no habían pasado unas 6 horas desde que se fueron sus amigas, ya había terminado el periodo de clase y ahora venía el de clubs.

-muchas gracias doctor, adiós- yui ya estaba vestida, se dirigía a la salida

Al salir divagaba en sus pensamientos, como se comportaria, no se podía comportar mal después de todo iba a ser uno de los últimos momentos con las personas que mas queria,

Incluso uno de los últimos momentos en esa ciudad, miraba todo lo que antes no había visto.

-¡ooh neko!- corrió ver a un gatito negro, que estaba en malas condiciones, parece que fue herido por alguna bicicleta, ella lo tomo y salio corriendo, poco a poco el gato iba respirando menos, eso hacia yui llorara aún.

-¡no te rindas!¡no seas cobarde como yo! por favor neko!- corria lo mas rápido posible a la tienda en donde compraban el alimento a ton-chan, ahi habia un veterinario.

Después de haber corrido de forma impensable…

-¡que le pasa señorita!- el encargado corrió a ver qué le pasaba a yui.

-¡neko!- ella se lo entregó a el encargado, enseguida lo pusieron en una mesa, el limpio las heridas y las cosio.

-parece que el gato estará bien, pero no puede llevárselo, hasta mañana pues tiene que descansar…- dijo en encargado metiendo al gatito en una jaula acolchada con luz.

-¡pero estará bien!- yui no paraba de llorar.

-si el estara bien no se preocupe- respondió el encargado.

Yui se la paso todo el camino llorando por el gato, se dirigía a su club de universidad en donde estaban felices esas personas que la han hecho tan feliz por 3 años, que le cambiaron la vida… al fin había encontrado algo que hacer.

Pero ahora que ya no tenía cabida en sus vidas tenía que irse para asimilar que ahora ya no va a ser como ella quería, que ese amor que tenia no es posible pues esa persona ama a otra y desafortunadamente no es Yui Hirasawa.

Las lágrimas no la dejaban, pues ahora estaba recordando la vez que se despidieron de azusa mientras se alejaban al ritmo de la canción que interpretaba la gatita, mientras corrían, corrían alejándose hacia el futuro pero la gatita las alcanzó, y se sintió bien pues ahora eran más felices.

También recordó cuando la recibieron, no pudo evitar darle un abrazo… largo.

Ya estaba en la escuela, caminaba lento, las lagrimas todavia no cedían y no cederían , pero ella no se hiba a enojar después de todo según ella tuvo la culpa.

TOC TOC

-pase!- decía una chica, yui reconocía su voz, era la bajista del grupo.

-¡HI!¡gomen! perdon por tardarme tanto- Entro lento y sonriendo, mio y azusa solo la vieron de reojo, no pudieron evitar sentirse mal.

-¡yui chan!que bueno que llegas tu hermana trajo esto- le dio un estuche de guitarra.

-¡pero si es mi otra guitarra!- salto a verla y la puso en el sofá, todas se acercaron a ver.

-¡cha chan!- la abrió en efecto era una guitarra Musicman steve morse Y2D que había mandado a hacer de los mismos colores que la les paul Vintage sunburst.

-¡ehhh!- se le fue el aire a ritsu.

-¡como ¿tú conocías estas guitarras?!- pregunto mío pues eran usadas por músicos de alto nivel- ¡estas guitarras son las que usan los músicos como joe satriani, John Petrucci y Steve vai.

-¡yo tambien!- sacó la guitarra en la parte superior del cuerpo decía HTT y abajo FUWA-NYA, en vez de las marcas de los trastes tenía inscrito KEI-ON En japonés.-¡pero si es Fuwa nya!

-¿que yui?- azusa pensó que le hablaban a ella.

-no ese es el nombre de mi guitarra fuwa-nya!- dijo emocionada pero irónica.

-¿cuanto te costo?- pregunto ritsu

\- 2900- respondió

-¡yenes!- se sorprendió ritsu.

-no, ricchan ¡dólares!- tratando ineficazmente de decirlo en ingles

-¡es un monton!- se sorprendió.

-¡yo también tengo algo nuevo que llega en unas horas!- dijo emocionada, sacó sus baquetas que también tenían grabada la leyenda HTT en colores.

-esas nuevas baquetas ritsu- afirmó mio.

-no otra cosa que ocupara gran parte del salon.- Respondió.

-¡pero como que gran parte, si no vamos a caber!- respondió algo molesta mio.

-calmada… no pasa nada- trato de tranquilizarla ritsu.

-¡una batería ricchan!- adivino yui, todos la miraban, con cara ¿en serio?... si. apenas se dio cuenta.

 _CONTINUARÁ_

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**

* * *

 **UN AGRADECIMIENTO A FCDA PUES FUE MI PRIMER REVIEW Y A ROSE PUES ME ENCANTA SU TRABAJO!**

 **FCDA: me siento especial por recibir un review tuyo, pues siempre he admirado tu forma de expresarte! en tus fanfic! espero que estes bien, pues aquí creo que yui solo sufrirá un poquillo pero no las odiaba, pues creo que yui no tiene la personalidad destinada a un enojo como tal.**

 **ROSESAGAE: Primero que nada gracias por comentar!, ¡gracias por tan explendido trabajo en "Flashback" es un fanfic que me encanta y estimo mucho!** **Que mal que vi esto algo tarde, pero espero que en este capitulo (inconcientemente) me lo haya tomado con calma y se entienda bien todo, si no es asi lo volvere a subir reescrito!... muchas gracias por todo!**


	3. Agridulce

K-on!

The storm after tragedy

K-on no me pertenece, Sino a Su Autor Kakifly.(jodido miura yuan)

"Daisuki daisuki daisuki wo arigatou!"

* * *

GRACIAS POR PASAR.

PARA MEJORAR SU EXPERIENCIA UTILICE EL SOUNDTRACK EN CADA PARTE! UTAUYO!

Gracias por leer y quiero decirles que en verdad me siento muy feliz que que dos grandes escritores ¡Rosseagae! y ¡FCDA! me hayan dejado su review espero ciertamente que les siga gustando y claro a ¡Cerezo lee!

Y después de todo cambiara un poco la Mecánica de diálogo y la estructura en capítulos internos quedará desaparecida!.

Por otro lado espero que los siguientes episodios me salgan mejor y un poco mas largos!

* * *

Capítulo III: "Agridulce"

* * *

-¡WHOOO!- ¡como podia tocar esa cosa enorme!¡necesitará de muchas manos para hacerlo!... esto podría estar planeado por las mismas personas que tocan las guitarras de 4 manos… mhh

-¡es impresionante!- azusa no pudo evitar decirlo quiza tambien piensa lo mismo que yo! esa cosa no es normal.

-¿en serio te la regalaron?- no puedo creer que mio-cha… piense que ella la compro, esas cosas son muy caras y pensándolo bien ricchan no es del tipo de personas que le guste ahorrar.

-¡si asi fue solo iba por unas baquetas!- mmh unas baquetas ¿cuánto gastarán esos pulpos! como se esperaba de ricchan… pobrecita tanto ama á mio… pero ella y azusa…

-¿que tan si ensayamos una canción?- pregunto mugi chan… esta es buen oportunidad para probar a fuwa-nya!

-¿pero que canción?- ricchan… siempre elegimos nuestras canciones para tocar dependiendo de nuestro estado de ánimo… pero parece que Mio y Azusa están felices así que votaran por mi love is a stapler.

-tenshi…- dijo mugi yo tambien la apoye supongo que también se siente un poco triste… esa canción no nos alegra pero nos desahogamos además de que la hicimos con mucho amor.

-si tenshi- mio la apoyo no entiendo la razon, quiza es porque esa canción tiene dedicatoria para azu…

-ok esa tocaremos... -ricchan se preparó se sentó en su lugar… detrás,la última… como siempre, pero así tiene que ser no me atrevo a destruir el ritmo de su corazón, se que cada día late más fuerte por mio... sufrirá mucho cuando se entere, pero yo no puedo ser la homicida de ese gran amor.

Ricchan se quedo viendo a mio por un momento. Se que ella es capaz de hacer lo que sea por mio, igual que yo con azu… si le digo ella podría, hacer lo mismo que yo, pero la diferencia es que ella no es tan torpe ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! no lo puedo hacer! no sería capaz..

-¡listas!- con su energía sin igual indicaba ricchan.

-no! espera!- le grite pues tenía que modificar el amplificador para que suene como quiero… que suene triste muy triste, así me siento ahora, tengo una mascara que me protege de más daños a mis emociones, una linda máscara con una sonrisa feliz… cuando toco la guitarra se suele caer… pero no importa, asi es la música para mostrar sentimientos espero que todas ellas me escuchen…

-listo ricchan!-

* * *

SOUNDTRACK: Tenshi ni Fureta yo watch….?v=DAf7O-utVhw

Mejorará su experiencia

* * *

Tack tack tack…

así fue como empezó… la otra hoja de mi vida el punto en que ya no hay vuelta atrás, cante como nunca con todos mis sentimientos.

La guitarra sonaba triste porque así estaba yo, sentía como dentro de mí se encontraba todo destrozado, en pedazos tan pequeños que era casi imposible unirlos, esos pedacitos que algun dia formaron un recuerdo tan hermoso, algo que yo consideraba un tesoro, el recuerdo y las memorias de la persona que me hizo cambiar de una completa idiota a una idiota que hace lo que sea por amor… era la idiota más feliz del mundo.

Nunca he hablado en serio pero desde que te conocí lo único fuerte y rígido era lo que sentía hacia ti.

Cada vez que te miraba entregaba todo mi ser, para que cuando te viera con una carita triste sufrieramos y dejemos caer lágrimas juntas, hasta el final y que cuando nos encontremos nos demos un gran abrazo y un beso.

Era tan simple hacerlo pero yo fui la débil, yo no te dije nada, me sigue comportando como la típica yui idiota, no soy idiota por amarte porque en realidad eres tan hermosa que hasta mio siente lo mismo que yo… la diferencia es que mio es lista y yo… una idiota.

Ahora se, que aunque me hubiese muerto te seguiría amando, mi amor supera, el hasta que la muerte las separe, no creo poder estar separada de ti por tanto tiempo.

Por ti he aprendido mucho más de la guitarra, para que te gustara mas mi sonido y soñemos juntas hasta que nuestros dedos ya no sirvan y se caigan!... incluso hice una canción para ti que te mostraré luego.

Y no solo nosotras dos sino también nuestras amigas que tanto amamos!, si pudiera me casaria con todas pero no lo hare porque tu te robaste mi corazon desde el principio… no importa que no te vea por un tiempo, estas en mi corazón y cada vez que vea al cielo estaras ahi… lo juro azu… te amo y te amare por siempre solo necesito tiempo… tiempo para no odiar a mio… mio chan es una buena persona y no merece que la odie, ¡no te odiare mio chan solo espera!¡no te odiare mio chan solo espera!¡no te odiare mio chan!

Y a todas ustedes, quiero decirle que las amo a todas! ricchan tu me has ayudado mucho y me has enseñado que las personas que estan atras siempre tienen que ver mucho, como si estuvieran al frente, Mugi chan, tu té¡es maravilloso! y los postres tu me has enseñado que los amigos ayudan a sus amigos! ¡no importa que tanto trabajo falte, si estas con tus amigos es seguro que llegaras hasta el final!, Mio… wahh de ti he aprendido mucho, hay que ser ordenados y tímidos a veces, que la responsabilidad es importante ¡ahh y todavia te debo lo del examen de recuperación!.. que mas ahh que aunque quieras pasar desapercibida siempre lucirás, y que los amigos nos cubren bien las espaldas!,¡azu!.. además enseñarme a tocar bien la guitarra, me enseñaste que no importa que tan malo seas, si lo haces con el corazon sera lo mejor...azu...gracias por enseñarme a amar… a amarte.

EKINO HOOMU KAWARA

 _En la estación, en la orilla del río_

NO MICHI… HANARETE MO ONAJI SORA MIAGETE!

 _estamos juntas miraremos siempre el mismo cielo_

YUNIZON DE UTAUYO!

 _Cantaremos juntas!_

Estoy llorando… que me pasa… eres tu azu, de nuevo, otra vez siento tu mirada…

-Azu…- dije en silencio para que nadie me escuchara.

...De repente todas empezamos a llorar menos… ricchan-

-daisuki teru nara

 _si dices que nos quieres_

dai-daisuki tekaisuyo

 _te diremos te queremos más_

wasure demo monai yone

 _asegurate de no olvidar nada_

kitto e-i-endu

 _te aseguro que..._

issho da yo

 _siempre estaremos juntas!_

-¡no aguanto perdón!- no puede aguantar y salir corriendo justo antes de que acabara la canción… espero que lo hayan sentido… sali con mis lagrimas no paraban de salir gota por gota, recuerdo a recuerdo… cada uno de ellos caía al suelo y su dolor me afectaba, solo se inmutaba en el suelo

* * *

POV: Mugi.

Pobre yui-chan se me hace raro que haya aguantado tocar toda esta canción… se nota que cada momento es más difícil para ella… con solo una mirada la destruyó por completo, por eso estaba mirando siempre al frente a la puerta… cuando el último tiempo llegara ella tenía que darlo todo… para quizás nunca volver.

No me imagino estado en la situación de yui-chan, más aún en la de ritsu, pero lo que sí me imagino es la reacción de ritsu si se llegara a enterar sobre eso.

-¡yui chan! esperame!- me quite de mi posición estaba detrás del teclado, sentí que alguien me miraba, esa era ritsu, estaba confundida no sabía lo que pasaba.

-perdón...ritsu- azusa casi se tropezaba con una parte de la batería, ella caminaba hacia atrás solo se acercó a la venta y empezó a llorar en silencio, yo estaba observándola, pero tenía que ir con yui así que no le puse demasiada atención, baje corriendo por las escaleras, cada escalera parecía eterno.

-¡yui, no te salgas tan rápido!- le grité, apenas si podía hablar pues la velocidad en la que iba me quito mucho aire.

-mugi-chan… no te preocupes por mi, no voy a cometer el mismo error, solo quería respirar un poco- me contestó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-mugi-chan ten por seguro que no lo haré… la amo mucho como para no verla por mucho tiempo, además a todas ustedes las amo, se que puedo contar con ustedes… mira.. 1,2,3-ella me estaba bromeando asique le seguí el juego

-3,4,5,6- en coro bromeamos quizás en los viejos tiempos estaríamos todas contando con ella como tontitas, cuando ya íbamos en el 50 me detuve.

-51!- ella lo dijo sola, yo le tenía que decir que ella estaba llorando azusa.

-oye yui… ella está llorando- le dije tranquila pues de otra forma reaccionaria peor.

-hablas como si pudiera consolarla!- me dijo de forma fuerte y empezó de nuevo a llorar.

-¡que puedo hacer yo!, a mi tambien me duele, ademas ella tiene quien la consuele y quien la abrace… yo no…-me dijo sincera, se veía muy mal, ella en verdad la ama, los idiotas suelen ser las que más se pierden en el amor .

-yui...no- intentaba decirle que parara, pues en verdad me duele que ver que ella, yui hirasawa la que siempre estaba de buen humor la que no le interesaba el amor y que solo le gustaba comer y molestar.

-me duele que ella llore, si fuera por mi iria pero mio-chan la tiene que consolar… yo ya no soy parte de eso.- me dijo recuperándose y dirigiendose a el club- ademas que mas me da… se que recuperare a azu… esperaré pues no quiero quedar mal con mio.

-ok. solo ya no espantes, esta bien.

* * *

POV RITSU

-¿¡que pasa ahora porque todas estan asi!?- pedi una explicacion no es normal que al acabar la cancion que mas le gusta a yui, obviamente por azusa, ella salga corriendo como una loca desquiciada, sabía que es digamos un poco torpe, pero para salir corriendo no!,mhh podría ser un virus psicológico! y yo soy inmune jajaja podre vender mi sangre por mililitro… me haré rica… nah basta de payasadas, en serio no es normal, ahora azusa está llorando, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo esta sonrojada o con la guitarra… hasta mio tiene lagrimas, me hiba a quedar callada pero si mio tiene lagrimas en verdad no lo puedo hacer!-ahora si me pueden decir mis dos queridas amigas que les está pasado a todas… no me siento bien, en verdad quiero ir al budokan y ustedes cuando no están tomando el delicioso té están deprimidas!- dije con tono de burla.

-mira quien lo dice… si tu eres la que siempre lo hace, ¿en verdad no te cansas de insultar ala gente… por eso…- me detuve en seco a escuchar lo que la princesa perfecta e intocable me tenía que decir.

No jodas lo unico que queria era que me dijeran porque estaba así y alegrarles un poco pero ella se lo tomo personal y me dio puñaladas en la espalda… esto pica y tengo que responder y dejar en claro que mis intenciones no eran molestarlas.

-oye mio calmate yo no quería que te molestaras, quiza si estas molesta o triste deberías decirlo para tener en cuenta cuando hablarte y cuando no ¿está bien?- le respondí no me podía quedar callada, ella puede hacer lo que quiera y decirlo pero cuando yo le hago una bromita se pone loca.

-quién debería controlarse eres tu pues ni siquiera te fijas si alguien puede soportar tus estúpidas bromas!- ahora si estaba gritando, me tengo que mantener al margen.

-calma...esta bien señorita intocable!- le dije para calmarla.

-en verdad ya no te soporto! siempre te lo tomas todo a juego… asi jamas llegaremos al budokan ni a afuera de la jodida universidad!- me dijo… eso no se lo voy a permitir.

-¡pues si quieres que me porte seria entonces tal ves deberias decirme cuando te sientes bien, pues cuando me planteo hacerlo seriamente siempre salen con otra cosa nueva!- le deberia de quedar claro que desde que entramos a la universidad yo le dije que ahora todo iba a ser más serio,ahora ensayamos 3 veces cuando antes lo hacíamos una… pero mio, tiene que ir a clases de español… no lo entiendo… en verdad quiere hacer una banda… como lo teníamos pensado, antes solo era juego ahora en verdad quiero hacer una banda de música ligera con las personas que más me importan...

-ahora mismo me siento mal ritsu podrías dejar de molestar!- me contestó, no la dejare tan fácil, ahora le hablaré normal, no podía dejar que se quedara enojada.

-¿que tienes mio?- me senté a su costado en el sofá, ella estaba con su cabeza en sus piernas, ahh ¿y azusa?

La gatita estaba mirando la ventana, aun seguia llorando ¿porque será?, tal vez por yui, no creo… ¿sera por lo del hospital?... espero que no sea eso.

-¡yo le digo mio!- dijo azusa se quitó de la ventana y se puso directamente enfrente de mi, estaba muy decidida peros sus lágrimas la delataban.

-¡no!- mio le dijo no se porque en realidad ¿será algo muy duro?

-acaso no me…- estaba apunto de decir algo azusa pero llego alguien inesperadamente.

-¡estamos así porque, puede que quede mas idiota después de esta vez!- dijo yui que llego, ella miró con una cara de enojo a azusa, está solo volteo, lentamente guardó su guitarra se puso el estuche en la espalda y salió corriendo, se podía ver que llevaba lágrimas.

* * *

POV Yui.

No podía dejar que se fuese nadamas asi, tenia que hablar con ella, si voy!.

-no yui! ella no te va escuchar!- me detuvo mugi, en realidad sabía que no me escucharía pero por lo menos le diría lo que pienso, esa era la última vez que lo intentaría… hasta quien sabe cuando… no lo iba a intentar de nuevo pues sabía que no iba a lograr nada… ese beso, de verdad parecía profundo… y yo no lo soporte ni lo soportare, si no me alejo… pienso a veces que es una forma de huir, pero si me quedo aquí solo sufrire y haré sufrir a los demás.

-ella en verdad está mal…- dijo ritsu mientras se volvía a sentar en su batería, ella también estaba llorando pero no me importaba pues esto no se podía comparar con el posible sufrimiento que tendría al enterarse de lo de mio.

-¡no se preocupen no pasara… hubiese querido que disfrutaramos más estos momentos pero no se pudo…!- les dije a las que quedaban, hubiese sido tan perfecto que después de esto hubiésemos tomado un té de mugi chan y comentado tonterías, pero se que no todo se puede… chaka chaka chan!, tome mi guitarra y comencé a practicar un poco… solo era para desacerme de la tristeza y relucir mi determinación.

Soundtrack: Happy End (k-on)

Después de casi una hora me fui de ahí junto con mio,mugi y ritsu… como al inicio

-recuerdan cuando yui entró al club- ritsu recordó lo mismo que yo, después de todo ella era la más emocionada al principio, ellas nadamas eran tres, y ese dia se me ocurrió buscar un buen club... realmente sabía que como siempre me hiba a regresar porque en ninguno me aceptarían pero no fue así!... hasta me dieron comida deliciosa y mentir diciéndoles que y tocaba la guitarra.

-si ella estaba como tonta, pensaba que nosotras éramos satánicas- recordó mugi, me imagine a unas chicas pintadas con caras horribles ¡wha!... no no no no! ellas después de todo resultaron ser muy amigables.

-ella en verdad estaba muy asustada- mio-chan recordó… ella siempre estuvo muy feliz de que yo entrara al club.

 **Agradecimientos!**

Muchas gracias a ustedes 3 me dieron mucha inspiración… a ver si mejore… espero que sigan marcando mis errores, en serio muchas gracias, después de todo tienen mucha más experiencia que yo y sus trabajos son ¡hermosos! y no me canso de reiterar que son excelentes escritores y sus trabajos como siempre impecables.

 **Fcda:**

¡gracias por volver a comentar! y a mi me honra saber que alguien que escribe tan bien como tu deje una review! respecto a tu sugerencia…

si tambien habia pensado en lo mismo pero tengo planeado hacerlo después del siguiente capítulo, dedicar uno o dos capítulos para su perspectiva y después volver a la historia de yui, claro ahí integrando también las perspectivas ahora de mio y azusa. muchas gracias y que estes bien!

 **Rosesagae:**

Lo diré de nuevo! ¡me encanta tu trabajo! y la verdad transmites muy bien los sentimientos… algo que yo intente hacer… espero que por lo menos haya quedado un poquito. Y esa historia rara es de lo mejor… lo raro siempre es valioso!

Espero que haya salido y muchas gracias por tus valiosas recomendaciones!

 **cerezo lee!:**

Pues en realidad espero que sigas leyendo esta historia y si espero continuarla hasta que mi corazón lo desee! muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te encante este igual.

K-on! round:

Se dice que el autor de K-on (kakifly) se hiso pasar por otra persona (miura yuan) mara poder publicar otra historia (por este tiempo) la historia es reciente y apenas tiene un tankobon... el estilo de dibujo es le mismo de hecho dependiendo del papel de cada protagosnista tiene un tamaño de medias ¿se imaginan el de la protagonista?... si son medias largas... y no hay hombres

Se dice que podria continuar k-on con ese nombre pero no se hagan esperanzas...

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER SE DESPIDE SU AMIGA WENDY! LTSDd (leptumsajiDdraig)**


	4. Capitulo IV-I

K-on!

The storm after tragedy

K-on no me pertenece, Sino a Su Autor Kakifly.

"Hey Hey Lets go"

GRACIAS POR PASAR.

PARA MEJORAR SU EXPERIENCIA UTILICE EL SOUNDTRACK EN CADA PARTE! UTAUYO!

Gracias por entrar, espero que les guste este capitulo, lo hago con mucho cariño… perdón por tardar más de lo normal, había planeado hacer este capitulo especialmente largo pero debido al tiempo y a unos problemas que tuve creo que es más factible dividirlo en varias partes unas 2 cada una con un número estándar de palabras, sinceramente perdón por la demora, espero que no hayan perdido la confianza en mi.

Muchas gracias por leer. Y los quiero a todos lo que leen.

También mi agradecimiento por la ayuda moral a mis dos escritores favoritos… Rose y Fcda

* * *

Capítulo IV-I

* * *

Es tan hermoso compartir un poco de tiempo con ellas siempre lo he disfrutado de forma tan cálida, no es que quisiera hacerlas reir a proposito, en realidad si soy un poco torpe-Se rasca la cabeza- tambien aprendi a tocar guitarra y más aun a usar mi vida para algo util, ¡otra cosa que aprendí! fue que en verdad puedo ser importante para la gente y que sirvo para algo… que puedo pasar tiempo útil y hermoso con mis amigas.

Por cierto, tambien aprendi a comprender a la gente y no ser tan egoísta, aprendí a amar, vi lo mejor de la amistad y de lo que en realidad importa tener amigos cerca, que no importa el tiempo que pase, si tienes amigos ellos no se olvidaran de ti.

También que puedes contar con ellos sin importar el problema ellas te ayudaran, que a veces la amistad se puede volver tan dulce que la confundes con esa cosa llamada amor, cuando en realidad existen tantas diferencias, una de ellas es que no siempre tu amiga o amigo puede sentir lo mismo… creo que las idiotas como yo somos las que más sentimientos tenemos, yo, cuando cuando vi a Azusa besándose tan tiernamente con Mio, senti como si todo lo que hice antes se fuera al caño, como si todo mi esfuerzo se hubiera vuelto nada, como si mi corazón fuese a latir por última vez… para ya nunca volver a hacerlo, todo se congeló, el tiempo pasaba tan lento que me tarde años en llegar a ese lugar que seleccione como mi lugar privado en donde terminaria con mi vida, pero por algo soy tan torpe… no tenía que morir, quizá pueda hacer feliz a otra persona, quizás.

Muchas gracias por tanto por lo dulce y por lo agrio, la amistad es dulce y acaramelada, el amor es agridulce, agrio para unos y dulce para otros después de todo no se puede cambiar, Azusa ahora está feliz con Mio-chan yo ya no intervendré más solo me despediré como la Yui que todos conocen… me iré por un tiempo a aprender más sobre la guitarra y también aprender a hablar inglés, y ver todos los lugares… que tenía planeado ver con Azu-nya cuando fuéramos adultas, después de dar una vuelta al mundo regresamos y iniciamos nuestra gran banda profecional, tambien podia ir Mugi, Ricchan y Mio-chan, llenariamos de dulzura el corazón de las chicas y chicos para que olvidaran lo malo que les había ido y no importa si su novia o novio los dejo… que no importara si estaban enamorados que luchen por lo que quieren!, después de todo... no se pudo la primera que huyó fui yo.

No se que sera de hokago tea time, espero que les valla bien, Mio chan está a la altura jajaj incluso me supera y Azu-Nya ella también me supera la única que salía sobrando soy yo…

Espero que esten bien y Hasta pronto adios amigas.

* * *

-¿Yui porque lloras de nuevo?-Pregunto mio-chan que estaba caminando junto con todas nosotras-... si te pasa algo dilo

-emhh… Mío…-Intentaba decirle todo, pero después de analizarlo, no creo que fuera factible… lo arruinaria más, ahora que al fin puedo pasar tiempo cálido con ellas, iba a decirlo, Mugi me detuvo interrumpiendo.

-¡NO A ELLA NO LE PASA NADA!-Ella casi lo grito, Mio se quedo pensando.

-Oye calma no grites… calmada vieja, ella solo le pregunto- Intervino Ricchan, defendiendo a Mio como siempre después de todo la ama, no me esperaba menos.-Por cierto recuerdan que en este mismo lugar fue en donde trabajamos para ayudar a Yui, para que comprara Guitta, fue unos días después de que entraramos a la preparatoria, eso tiene 4 años exactamente.

-Woah es verdad, y dos días antes las conoci a ustedes-Les dije recordando como era antes y lo poco que he cambiado, ha...ha, sigo siendo un poco tonta haha.

-Fue supongo, uno de los días más felices de mi vida cuando fuimos comprar tu guitarra… ese dia nos divertimos mucho-Hablo Ricchan ella estaba mirando alrededor con sus ojos brillosos y acuosos.

-¡Si, ese dia fue excepcional! aunque todavía no estaba Azusa…- Comentó Mio-chan si en ese año escolar solo eramos 4 no sonabamos tan bien como ahora, realmente estábamos aprendiendo a tocar.

-¡oigan! Yui-chan aprendio demaciado rapido aun sin saber teoría musical, en un mes ya tocaba en nivel medio, después de todo cuando llegó Azusa también se sorprendió cuando se enteró de que no llevaba mucho tocando- Comentó Mugi-chan, en verdad me hace sentir bien lo que dice ella.

-¿Desde cuando toca la guitarra Azusa?- Pregunto Ricchan nadie contestaba hasta se le ocurrió hablar a Mugi.

-Yui-Chan tu tienes que saber después de todo ella t..-La interrumpí no quería que se volviera incomoda la situación con Mio pues le podría incomodar saber que a mi me gusta Azusa.

-¡NO! No se…-Lo dije interrumpiendo de tajo, tal vez Mio se enoje o algo asi.

-¿en serio nadie sabe? y se supone que somos amigas de Azusa-Dijo Ritsu un poco decepcionada.

No quiero dejar esto asi, a mi si me perdonarían acordarme repentinamente de cuando fue tal vez…

-¡Tengo la solicitud del club de azusa supongo que ahí está!-Les dije, cuando ella llegó a la universidad me paso su información de ingreso al club de música para que yo se lo diera a Ritsu

Si esa es una buena excusa saque mi telefono hice que lo busque y cuando termine de fingir les dije.

-Ella aprendió en el Cuarto grado de la escuela elemental, wah se le nota ella es diestra tocando… ciertamente- Ella fue la que me enseñó los nombres de las cosas que hacía en la guitarra cosas como "muteos" o "hammer-on", wah cuando hago esas cosas me vuelvo loca tah tah pegarle a las cuerdas tan rígidas me dejaba un poco mal los dedos.

-¡Se le nota me recomendó usar baquetas de carbono!- Ella no sabia que existian, Azusa nyan se las recomendo recientemente.-¡Realmente son buenas! creo que nunca se romperan ah y tampoco se calientan- Dijo Ricchan ella realmente está emocionada con su nueva batería.

* * *

Pensamientos.

"¡Negro! es el color favorito de Mio y mio tambien claro, tengo que comprar unas!"-Pensó Ritsu cuando se enteró, hace tiempo.

"Ellas estaban hablando de las baquetas de color negro… como su cabello"-Pensó Mío en ese momento

* * *

Pov Yui

* * *

-¡Algun dia desplegamos nuestras alas y volaremos sin penas lo prometo!...-Lo dije en voz alta en verdad. Creo que algun dia podremos ser una buena banda... si! por ahora no podrá ser, cuando vuelva solo llegare con el objetivo de trabajar duro para formar el verdadero HTT.

-¿y porque no lo hacemos ahora?-Preguntó Ricchan que tenía un rostro feliz pero con mucha duda.

-... porque las aves necesitan aprender a volar… y nosotras también, Ricchan te prometo que volaremos al ras del cielo y incluso subiremos mas alto… pero primero aprenderé, a volar… creo que las nubes son fuwa fuwa

-Entre sueños volaremos-Dijo Mio

-Mi corazón no puede parar de latir-Ricchan prosiguió

-Cuando pienso en ti-Mio lo dijo de forma dulce

-Oh Te pido dios que nos des un futuro a las dos-Dijo ricchan a punto de abrazarla

Mio poco a poco se iba a acercar pero se detuvo entonces sonó mi celular con el tono de la cancion que cantabamos… la primera canción que hicimos realmente me encanta, y ahora se ha vuelto un tonto himno… porque es mi historia contada por mi y cubierta de detalles tiernos pero el mensaje es directo… Tu eres mi suave y esponjoso sueño, siempre sueño contigo, acaso no se nota cuanto te amo… ni dios me puede ayudar ahora…¿que hago Azu-nya?

Mio se decidió y abrazo a Ritsu supongo que el tono la cautivo a abrazarla porque ella hizo la mayor parte de la canción dedicada obviamente a Ricchan, cuando yo hice la parte de la guitarra con ayuda de Mugi, la quise hacer difícil para que cuando se la dedicara a alguien supiera cuánto la ama…ba una tontería, pero yo en realidad amo las tonterias, tambien tiene un toque de rock and roll porque se me hace una canción con la que podría besarla… nah en que estoy pensando.. un ritmo fuwa fuwa para que se viera el nivel de novatas que teníamos…

Pero muy melodiosa y pegajosa para que no se olviden de nosotras…

Para que ella no se olvidara de mi…

Recuerdo que no sabía nada del amor, una vez le pregunté a Ritsu que era amor pero ella estaba ensayando y me mando con Mio.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Era un dia normal en la práctica de El club de musica ligera en el primer año, Ricchan estaba intentando hacer un ritmo para My love is a stapler, yo estaba leyendo lo que tenía que decir, estaba escrito en el pizarron blanco, ocupaba todo; Mio-chan tiene una hermosa letra, también señaló como tenía que cantar con otro color y Mugi lo decoró como siempre con dibujitos y estrellitas, yo estaba sentada en medio de los dos pizarrones, en el pizarrón verde estaban las digi… digi, las posiciones de los dedos… el inglés es realmente difícil.. meh!

-GUCHA GUCHA e taru nayamigoto mo souda HOCCHIKISU de toji chao!- Estaba practicando esa frase pues al ultimo tenia que subir unos tonos, entonces miró el título….My love is a Stapler…

QUÉ ES ESO! STAPLER…. STAPLER, a una grapa, eso es maldito ¡ingles!

-Oye Ricchan ¿Porque la canción se llama Mi amor es una grapa?- ella todavía no iniciaba apenas estaba leyendo la canción.

-¡jajajajaja una grapa! jajajajaj ¿una grapa en serio?... nah significa mi amor es una engrapadora….-Me respondió. seguro me esta jugando una broma.

-¿enserio? engrapadora- le pregunte para estar segura.

-¡jajajajaja me pica! ¿una engrapadora en serio? akakak¿una grapa? ¡los dos son igual de tontos a quien se le ocurriría ponerle un nombre así de tonto.- Ricchan dijo riendo a todo volumen

Así que yo tambien comense a reir.

-jajajajajajaj- Reímos en coro- jajaja... entonces ¿entonces porque reímos Ricchan?- Pregunte, solo me reí porque me dio risa la risa de Ricchan.

-enserio… jajaja.- ella seguía riendo pero ahora de mi...creo.-¡que nombre tan mas tonto?- Ricchan no podía dejar de reirse.-¡Señora ya oyó el éxito de esa banda de chicas!- Trato de actuar como tonta jaja yo le seguiré el juego.

-hoho ¡como se llama a ver si recuerdo! hoho!- Me burlaba aguantando la risa.

-se llama mi amor es una engrapadora… hoho-Ricchan prosiguió.

-hohoho ¿que su amor es una engrapadora? hoho-pregunté siguiendo el juego no podría contenerme.

-no! su amor es una engrapadora… estoy hablando de esas chicas… que seguro nunca tendrá novio!- Dijo Ricchan para provocar á mio.

-¡hoho pero si tienen! es una engrapadora jajajaja.- no pude contenerme

-jajajajajaja- reimos como locas en el suelo hasta que vimos una oscura silueta dejando su sombra.

-¿Ritsu?... que tienes en contra de las engrapadoras…- La tomó de la parte de atrás del cuello.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! Nada no me estoy burlando de nada solo de que Yui dijo que la canción se llamaba "Mi amor es una grapa" siiii lo juro si, no me hagas daño nooooo!- poco a poco el sonido se iba alejando hasta que se extinguió cuando llegaron hasta el club de Ocultismo en el que no había nadie en ese momento.

-¡que te pica que!- se oía a lo lejos proseguido de un golpe…

-No perdon perdon… que es eso…- decía una voz temerosa, yo estaba escuchando a través de la puerta…

-¡nooo un fantasma!- Mio-chan grito y se oyeron pasos cada vez más fuertes que venían hacia mi,

PUM.

Me tumbaron…

Después de una siesta.

-¿oye Ricchan que es el amor?- le pregunté, ella no paraba de ensayar.

-¡no se no quiero que me vuelvan a pegar preguntaselo a Mio!- Ella ciertamente se veía tierna con su chipote rojo en la frente… por cierto es enorme, pero aun asi la ama jaja están perdidamente enamoradas yo en ese entonces no sabía que era amor… aunque parezca muy estúpido; pensaba que los esposos se unen para mantener a la especie humana y que se besaban porque los labios sabían a chocolate pero uno no puede detectar su propio sabor… eso debe ser verdad.

Impaciente fui con Mio y le pregunté inocentemente.

-Hey Mio chan… Ricchan me dijo que tu me podrias decir el significado del amor, tu eres experta en eso…¿que es amor?- Le pregunté sin pensar y agregando unas cositas más elegantes...hehe.

Ella no me respondia, se trabo y se puso roja, roja muy roja cuando reacciono voltio a ver a Ritsu quien también estaba muy Roja, hasta que volteo hacia mi, con un rostro tal vez… ¿cuál será la palabra correcta? ¡Decidida!

-Bueno Yui, espero que lo entiendas te lo explicare de forma clara y sin rodeos, el amor algunas veces es lo único que puedes tener, puedes perderlo todo pero si te queda el amor a veces te darás por bien servida- Me respondió ¡adivinen que entendi!... nada.

-Este… qué más… entonces el amor solo significa eso, ahh otra tontería de adolecentes ¿verdad Ricchan?-Le pregunte pense que me seguiria el juego pero en vez de eso volteo a ver a Mio Y a Mugi

-No. Esto es algo serio, sabes todas nosotras te amamos mucho, por eso no queremos que te confundas…a veces se pueden hacer tonterías por culpa de "el amor"-Me dijo seria dejando de practicar, ella tomó su lugar en la mesa en donde tomamos el té, eso fue una seña de que Mugi tenía que preparar un rico té, y todas teníamos que acompañarla.

Al fin Ricchan decía algo serio "a veces se pueden hacer tonterías por culpa del amor".

Ellas me invitaron a sentarme en el lugar en donde me correspondía, todas estaban rojas, pero, serias parecía que estaban muy preocupadas por mi, se los agradesco.

-¿quien empieza?- Pregunto Ritsu, ella miraba de un lado a otro para ver quien se ofrecía de voluntaria, pero al ver que nadie lo hizo, porque eran muy tímidas ella decidió hablar.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y tomó un bocado del delicioso pastel que había traído la tan querida Tsumugi, mhhh que estoy pensando esto es serio después de todo les estoy contando, prosigo.

-Bueno veras… Hirasawa Yui… como te dijimos esto es serio y tienes que saber que camino tomar, nunca has sentido que quieres estar cerca de alguien, o que quieres hacer todo con ella, que quieres abrazarla y acariciarla… ¡no se!, que quieres estar todo el tiempo con ella y no dejarla ir nunca, pero cuando le quieres decir te da pena.- Ella me explicaba sería haciendome ¿preguntas? algo extrañas pero yo respondí la verdad.

-Pues si… realmente he sentido eso, pero no me costó nada decirle… ahora formamos una feliz pareja- Le respondí sincera.

-¡¿QUE?!- Todas ellas se sorprendieron.

-Si todo eso lo hago con Guitta y diario le digo que la quiero y que la quiero tocar… eso es amor en todo caso también las amo a ustedes mucho mucho… jamás me podría separar de ustedes.

-¡AHH!- Ricchan parece que se enojo ¿no sé por qué?-jajajaja- Pero despues comenzo a reir mucho, a mi tambien me dio risa y me comenze a reir.

-Yui… nos referimos a personas, nosotras tambien te amamos pero es un amor fraternal… como amigas-Me dijo Mio-chan.

-¡Tal vez a un chico!-Pregunto Ricchan ella se veía muy insistente

-¿ehh? yo no sería capaz…-Les dije, ellas parece que se exaltaron un poco

-¿no serias capaz de… amar?-Me pregunto Mugi con las mejillas rojas, queriendo esclarecer lo que dije.

-No, no sería capaz de amar a un chico… ellos son muy superficiales y si en verdad amara a alguien lo quisiera amar hasta las entrañas, hasta el fondo… hasta su alma, desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último cabello… aunque he de aceptar que las chicas son muy lindas por fuera… lo son mas por dentro.- Todas se sorprendieron y me veían raro, ellas se sonrojaron.

-En todo caso estoy contigo…-La primera que reacciono fue Mio, de la que nadie se esperaba.-Si ademas, le daria todos mis sentimientos y todo lo que tengo a esa persona, le haría mil canciones y ademas me gustaria que compartieramos los mismos gustos…

Ricchan no puedo evitar voltear para otro lado ella estaba muy roja…

-Si yo también… sé que mis padres no lo comprenden y se enojarian pero no me importa.-Dijo Mugi la cual no estaba sonrojada.

-Yo igual, a mi me gustaria una persona tierna… y timida, muy hermosa por fuera y por dentro.-Hablo Ritsu.

-¡Yo las amo a todas!- Les dije en voz alta…-Es amor verdadero, me gustaría poder compartir mi vida con ustedes si…. les dedicaría mil canciones, me escaparía con ustedes a muchos lugares… tocariamos en el budokan.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

* * *

Es una pena que todas hayan olvidado ese hermoso momento… y Azu-nya, ella llegó un año después, realmente pensamos que jamás tendremos un nuevo miembro, pero al final fue triste despedirnos de ella, en verdad formó parte de nuestras vidas relativamente rápido, conoci el amor, y comprendí porque todas se pusieron rojas ese dia.

-¡Bueno nos separamos!-Ricchan dijo, Mio y Ritsu vivían en el mismo departamento , Ui,Mugi y Yo vivimos en la misma casa, Azusa vive al lado de nosotras.

Seguro Azusa ya estaba en su casa, ahora solo estábamos Mugi y Yo, Mio y Ritsu ya habían tomado su camino.

-Oye Mugi-chan- Le hable a Mugi tenía que preguntarle algo.

-Que pasa Yui-chan-Me respondió.

-¿te has enamorado alguna vez?-Le pregunté, pensé que le iba incomodar… pero en realidad no.

-Si… es muy hermoso… pero ahora mismo no lo creo-Me respondió de forma clara.

-Verdad que si… pero no es lo mismo si, esa persona no te corresponde- le dije y ella me miró

-Pues no se que sera peor, eso o no decírselo…-Ella me respondió realmente habla muy elegante… es admirable, creo que jamás podría imitarla.

-¡Ya Llegamos!-Dijimos, en seguida me quite los zapatos y me puse las zapatillas, puse mi guitarra en la mesa, la saque del estuche y me dirigí a mi cuarto, tenia que relajarme un momento.

* * *

POV TSUMUGI

* * *

Yui se subió con tanta prisa, ella en realidad esta mal, muy mal, se le nota, está mucho más apagada de lo normal, suele hacer muchas más bromas, pero en cambio ahora está muy pensativa.

-Hola Mugi-chan- Ui Hirasawa… ella se ve muy linda como esta vestida ahora, lleva un vestido de una sola pieza para dormir, realmente nos tardamos en llegar.

-Hola Ui-chan.- Ella se acercó a la cocina, el mismo lugar en donde me encontraba yo pues estaba viendo que olía tan bien, después de todo esta chica cocina de forma excepcional.-¿hay ingredientes para el postre?- Le pregunté, hoy tenía que hacer algo que le gustara a Yui-chan para que se olvidara un poco de lo que sucedió.

-Si están en el refrigerador.-Ella me contestó.

-¿Puedo cocinar junto a ti?-Le pregunté, tal vez a ella le guste tener todo ordenado.

-Si, claro… no se porque lo preguntas Mugi-chan- Ella me contestó, de alguna forma me alegra esa respuesta

-Muchas gracias enserio… me alegra mucho-Abrí el refrigerador y saque los ingredientes.

-Me preocupa mucho Yui ¿como ha estado?-Ella me preguntó acerca de su hermana.

-Ella está muy mal está rota

-Ella está rota

Lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, se nota lo mucho que conoce a su hermana.

-Esta pensativa y no habla como antes- Le dije.

-Ella en realidad está enamorada de Azusa… Hasta soñaba con ella- ¿enserio yui? tanto así.

-Si, espero que se recupere pronto-Le dije, a mi también me afectaba mucho esto… Yui es una parte fundamental de mi vida.

-No.. no lo creo, no creo que se recupere pronto- Dijo Ui.

-¡Pero cómo puedes decir eso Ui-chan!- Le pregunte, como podia decir eso se supone que la ama.

-La conozco, ella solo entrega el corazón a quien en verdad se lo gana… y ella ahora siente que lo perdió todo-Dijo Ui.

-Todo se calmara… si estamos juntas todas.-Le dije a Ui ella se detuvo en seco.

-¿como dijiste?- Ui chan se sorprendió.

-Todo se calmara si estamos juntas-Ella me escuchó atenta.

-Me recordaste a mi madre… Cuando algo malo pasaba, para consolar a Yui mamá nos abrazaba a las dos y nos decía eso…-Ella dejo salir una lagrima.- Después de que Yui entro a primero de escuela media ellos se fueron de viaje… y regresan cada año, Yui siempre ha sido sensible y su síndrome, no le deja seguir reglas… ellos le dejaron toda la carga a ella, pero no pudo, no soportaba ver a Yui así, entonces yo me hice cargo de todo, porque yo no dejaría que nada malo le pase, cuando ella lloraba porque extrañaba a mis padres yo le decía eso, y se calmaba un poco entonces la abrazaba, a veces Nodoka chan nos visitaba y se le olvidaba-Ui chan estaba llorando demasiado, no soporto verla así.

-Ahora tu necesitas alguien que te abrace- Yo me acerque y la abrace.

-Gracias Mugi-chan en verdad me siento muy mal si ella sufre yo sufro… tengo ganas de darle su merecido Azusa… Pudo haber escogido un mejor lugar para besarse.

-Cálmate, estamos juntas en esto, ahora esforcémonos para que Yui-chan este feliz ¿bien?-Le dije solté un poco el agarre pero ella seguía, entonces volví a abrazarla.

-Solo un poco más, es muy bueno tener a alguien quien te apoye… en verdad...gracias...muchas gracias, Mugi-chan ¡cocinemos algo delicioso para mi hermana!

-¡Hagámoslo!

* * *

Pov Yui.

* * *

Era la madrugada de ese mismo dia, despues de comer la rica cena que preparó mi hermana Ui y el delicioso postre de Mugi,Yo estaba sentada viendo los boletos de avión para Nueva York, tenía que irme lo más rápido posible, había uno para pasado mañana, que tenía muchos lugares vacíos, me gastare el dinero que estoy ahorrando, al trabajar.

Recientemente me ha llamado la atención la computadora, debido a que podemos grabar y modificar el volumen de los instrumentos, ademas ahi he estado trabajando, pero todo ese dinero lo he estado ahorrando, con él pude comprar a Fuwa-nya.

La hora en la que salía el vuelo era a las 2:00 am asi que tendre suficiente tiempo para despedirme, esta decidido que no diré nada acerca de las verdaderas razones de porque me voy, espero que no las descubran pues dirán que huí, cobardemente, no me puedo imaginar el enojo de Ritsu, pero sin duda será algo malo, no se de que sea capaz, ella no se anda con rodeos, me da un poco de miedo, que ya no se hablen… pero yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Será mejor que me vaya para que sea menos probable que ella se entere… no me gustaría decir que me voy con las esperanzas de que cuando vuelva Mio Y Azu… ya no se quieran, pero eso es lo que espero aunque sea cruel yo tambien quiero tener mi oportunidad

No siento que me haya rendido pero a veces es mejor irse con la cara alzada que cabizbaja, por eso ahora que ellas piensan que yo no estoy mal me iré.

Lo más doloroso de este viaje será despedirme de mi hermanita ella es la primera que lo tiene que saber, porque me voy, yo no puedo aguantar, no se que me pasaria si me quedara aquí… seguro haria mas tonterias, pero también no quiero dejar de hablarle a nadie, solo sera hasta que las cosas se relajen, se que le dolera mucho pero asi soy yo… soy muy sensible y no pienso aguantarlo todo, no pienso verlas a los ojos sabiendo la verdad, y más a Ritsu, tampoco pienso estar con ellas y amar a Azusa sabiendo que en realidad ella y Mío se…. besan a escondidas.

-Buy!- al fin ya había comprado el boleto, lo imprimiré mañana en la impresora de Mugi, ella nos la deja usar.

Lo siguiente era ir con Ui… no puedo… de tan solo pensarlo empiezo a llorar, pero tengo que ser fuerte, tengo muchas razones para partir… además no me voy a ir por mucho tiempo, será muy poco en realidad, solo un año, ella estará en buenas manos se que Tsumugi-chan la sabrá cuidar y por supuesto estaremos comunicadas.

Mientras me acercaba a la puerta las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro no podía soportarlo.

* * *

 _ **Si quiere mejorar su experiencia utilice el soundtrack**_

Tsubasa wo kudasai: www youtube com/watch?v=-ucG3Nt311Y

reemplace los espacios por puntos

* * *

En realidad es triste que le tenga que hacer esto a mi hermana, como mis padres ellos se van sin razón alguna y cuando eso pasa yo me pongo triste, no se si sera lo mismo pero ahora ella se quedara sola.

Estaba a un paso de tocar, pero la puerta estaba abierta...solo tocare por cortesía.

TOC TOC

-Pasa yui…-Su voz se oía triste.

-Muchas gracias Ui-chan-Pase con cuidado y cerré la puerta.

-Siéntate.- Ella me ofreció un lugar a su lado, ella estaba sentada en el costado de su cama, tenía una fotografía que nos tomamos cuando éramos pequeñas.-Sabía que te pasaba algo asi que deje la puerta abierta…¿que sucede?

-¿como sabias que me sucede algo?, bueno además de lo de Azu-nyan, que vendría siendo casi lo mismo-Le pregunte, ciertamente no se me hacia raro, ella puede leer mi pensamiento o algo asi.

-Te conozco y te quiero mucho, cuando tu sufres yo sufro… asi de facil, ademas tenias lágrimas cuando llegaste.- Me contestó, ¡pero ella no estaba, cuando llegue!

-¿Como lo pudiste haber visto si yo no te vi a ti?-Le volví a preguntar.

-Estaba en el cuarto de lavado que da directamente a tu habitación, tal vez no me viste porque estabas mal en ese momento… ahora dime que sucede.

-... Ui… se que siempre hemos estado juntas y que tu me quieres, yo también, que entre las dos hemos podido avanzar… pero yo ciertamente no puedo soportarlo más…-Le dije de la forma más madura posible.

-¿entonces…?-Supongo que ella se imagina lo que le voy a decir por eso esta llorando yo tambien lo estoy, me duele mucho despedirme aunque se apor un tiempo de mi compañera de vida.

-Yo no podria soportar que ellas dos… se esten besando a escondidas y que cuando platique con Ritsu, sea de una manera hipócrita… yo no soy asi, por eso tomé la decisión de irme… irme lejos por un tiempo.-Le dije las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, ellas, las lágrimas jamás me abandonaron en esos momentos… ellas se apropiaron de mi rostro.

Ella se quedó quieta por un momento, hasta que reacciono y empezó a derramar muchas más lágrimas…

Ella ahora también estaba mal, pero se que hay alguien que la cuida, yo me tengo que ir por mi bien, no me gusta mentir y más cuando se trata de mis amigas. Me iré por el bien de todos.

-¡YUI!- Ella se me avento y me abrazo... -¡NO NO NO NO NO NO! MI YUI NO! MALDITA! PORQUE? PORQUE LE TENIAS QUE HACER ESTO AMI HERMANITA…. ELLA TE AMA..¿ POR QUE? ELLA JAMÁS HA DAÑADO A NADIE, PERO TU SI A ELLA! Porque me la quitas de mis manos.

-Calma UI, calma, yo nunca podría dejarte sola…-Le dije, en realidad me afectó su reacción, ella no es de insultar a nadie, siempre mantiene su elegancia, pero…

-POR QUÉ!? TU SIEMPRE HAS ESTADO CONMIGO, SI ES ESO VAMOS LAS DOS JUNTAS.-Ella seguía alterada pero no hay forma de que nos vayamos, ella siempre quiso estudiar aquí, y ahora que tiene la oportunidad no dejaré que se atrase

-No, tengo que ir a olvidarme de todo, ademas tu tienes amigas aquí, y quieres aprender a cocinar comida Japonesa no hot dogs y hamburgesas-Le dije en tono gracioso a ver si así se calmaba.

-PERO YUI, YO NO PUEDO ESTAR SEPARADA DE TI…-Me respondio y ahora estaba haciendo más fuerte el agarre.-TU SIEMPRE TE PREOCUPASTE POR QUE ELLAS ESTUVIERAN BIEN PORQUE TODO SALIERA BIEN… PERO CON ESTO TE PAGAN... LAS ODIO

-Ui-chan odiar no es bueno, yo me iré para no odiar a nadie, eso es muy malo ademas para poder cumplir nuestros sueños tenemos que estar juntas...todas Ui-chan, te quiero mucho, pero ya tome una decisión

-¡no por favor!-Ella no soltaba su agarre.

-Ui… no sufras mas, me duele mucho verte llorar, no sera mucho tiempo…

-Yui… ahora estaré sola… ¡no tendría motivo para levantarme! ¡y mucho menos para vivir!, nunca hemos estado tan separadas.-Ya estaba un poco más calmada.

-Lo sé Ui-chan pero es necesario… tu eres necesaria en mi vida y tambien las demas pero, puedo dañarme más quedandome aqui y tambien dañarlas a ellas, cada segundo me cuesta más respirar… mañana les dire a las demás y te dedicare la canción que te hice cuando íbamos en preparatoria… espero que entiendas mis motivos, seria muy egoista decirte que no llores pero… se que la distancia no nos separara jamas… espero que cuando llegue todas seamos felices, espero mi milagro de amor UI.

-Entiendo preparare ropa para que te lleves y un último almuerzo…Hermanita… tal vez lo sepas pero no me cansaré de repetirlo, en donde quiera que estes yo te quiero y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme… ¿bien? ¡YUI!-Ella volvió a llorar al final

-Ok gracias por entender… te quiero mucho hermanita… te extrañare mucho.-La abrace fuerte.-Mañana sera un dia dificil para mi… asi que tengo que… dor...mir-

* * *

Pov Ui.

* * *

Y ella con lágrimas secas en los ojos cayó completamente dormida.

Te apoyare hasta el final Yui…

Continuará.

* * *

 **Hola a todos soy Wendy tal vez ya no se acuerde de mi por el tiempo que tardé en publicar pero espero que este capítulo compense todo el tiempo que no estuve y que no publique nada, al final si pude sacar el capitulo adelante, despues de intentarlo dos veces… iba a ser un poco más suave pero no después de todo así no son las cosas.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes esperaron y no perdieron la confianza.**

 **Si tuve algun error o tienen alguna crítica u opinión sobre el rumbo que va a llevar la historia no duden decirlo.**

 **Esta es la primera parte del clímax de la historia que estará dividido en 2 capítulos una parte que es esta que se centra en yui y ui también mugi y la otra que se centra en Hokago tea time, este capítulo y el siguiente serán un poco mas largos bueno más exactamente el doble de largos que los estandar porque son importantes para el futuro.**

 **Bueno solo me sobre avisar ya afortunadamente ya no me ire tanto tiempo (no creo que nadie me haya extrañado T.T) pero se que para el lector no es agradable esperar tanto.**

 **Para el siguiente capitulo si me demorare unas pocas semanas pues quiero que sea calidad y cantidad espero que si haya logrado plasmar lo que queria… ademas no me volvere a ir por tanto tiempo después de una biblia completa explicando daré los agradecimientos correspondientes.**

* * *

 **Fcda:**

¡Excelente el final de la historia… woh me dejó maravillada tu narrativa! pero bueno eso ya lo puse en la review, como siempre le digo a rose ustedes dos se han ganado con creces mi admiración! no tengo otra forma de darle crédito a todo lo que sentí cuando leí sus historias.

Lo de las correcciones, ¡Ok entendido! en este capítulo ya incluye mayúsculas. Muchas gracias.

 **Rosesagae:**

Muchas gracias por tus palabras no es muy común que alguien a quien admiro mucho me diga eso… mas que tu. jajaja muchas gracias por toda esa ayuda moral que me diste en el los mensajes privados me siento realmente feliz ahora que por fin publique este capítulo, pero todo fue gracias a ti.

En cuanto a lo del soundtrack, se que no está bien abusar de él, pero cuando estoy escribiendo y esa canción queda para expresar lo que quiero… me da más confianza… no se algo asi, me encariña más con la escritura.

Atinaste… yui se va de las vidas de Azusa.. dejándola toda muy confundida… pero todo es por culpa, de….no te lo puedo decir. Tomate el tiempo que necesites para los spin off los esperare con los brazos abiertos

 **Cerezo lee:**

En verdad me siento mal por no poder haber publicado antes…. más de un mes sin publicar espero que no hayas perdido la confianza y que leas esto. si es asi no te volveré a defraudar.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS… CON CARIÑO ESCRIBIÓ Wendy.**


	5. Mio is in a problem

K-on!

"The storm after tragedy"

 _Agridulce canción de cuna… solo duerme_

Esta gran serie no me pertenece, sus respectivos derechos al autor.

¡Gracias por pasar leer la verdad es que me alegra un montón!

Gracias por la ayuda a Rose ella siempre me aconseja.

Decidí que hacer un capitulo en donde se explicara el punto de vista de Mio y Azusa. en este caso los de Mio.

También gracias a Fcda por exponer tu punto de vista que tome en cuenta para este episodio

Los dos son excelentes Los admiro mucho mucho!

* * *

Este capitulo se ubica el mismo dia que el episodio anterior

* * *

Capítulo Especial: I Mio is in trouble.

Y ahí estaba ella, mi amiga la que siempre he querido… y amado, yo en verdad la amo desde el principio, cada que despierto pienso en ella, cada dia cada noche lo que me ha llevado a pensar que sería realmente de mi sin ella, yo no podría pararme en el escenario a cantar sin que ella no estuviera detras de mi apoyandome y dandome su energía…

-¡Que demonios te pasa! ¡Mio! ¡Tu nunca me has dejado de hablar! ¡ahora que hice dime Mio!...¡antes no podíamos pasar ni un segundo sin estar juntas…! y ahora… ahora parece que… me odias, ¿en realidad es así?- Ella con cada palabra hace que me arrepienta a cada segundo de tomar esa decisión no sabia que esto pudiera dañar tanto a Ritsu… Pero yo… yo en realidad la amo a ella… no a Azusa… a ella le tengo mucho cariño… pero a Ritsu le he amado… su tonta mirada y sus bromas las guardo como un tesoro, su diadema, sus ojos, su estúpida hiperactividad… cada una de esas cosas… cada una de ellas son lo mas hermoso que podría existir… formamos la mejor banda del mundo, cada canción que he escrito todos los versos son para ella cada lagrima que he derramado.

Parece que sus mirada no es para mi , sus lindos y brillosos ojos nunca me han dejado entrar hasta lo más profundo cada que lo intento solo me quedo en eso… en el intento, parece que mis palabras no logran entrar a su corazón, parece que su brillo tampoco es para mi, a pesar de que lo siento tan cerca… en realidad está tan lejos, Cuando se trata de forma tan cálida y amable como si fuera lo único que existiera para ella… pero siempre termina siendo una de sus bromas… aun asi la amo con todo lo que puedo dar yo la amo en realidad… siempre.

-¡acaso ya nisiquiera me quieres!-Alegaba, lo que hacía que las lágrimas salieran mucho más… dejando un extraño vacío que me hacía callar. Solo puedo callarme quien tiene la culpa aquí soy yo yo tengo la culpa, nunca debí de haber aceptado a Azusa nunca debí engañarla… engañarla, no debí besarte, ni seguir haciéndolo… yo guardaba mi primer beso para ella… y se lo di a quien solo le tengo cariño… realmente merezco el perdón de Azusa si es que le digo que en realidad no la amo

Tampoco me gustaría lastimarla, no lo soportaría no vale la pena lastimar a quien también se ha estado fijando en mí tratándome de lo mejor… defendiendome de los demás y ayudándome a vivir cosas hermosas.

No quiero lastimar nadie, con Yui no hay problema pues su hermana le dijo a Azusa que Yui jamás se fijó en ella y que en realidad Yui siempre ha sido así… Azusa lloro todo el dia… aun sigue mal. ¿En realidad es como dice Ui? En realidad Yui no ama a Azusa, Yui siempre se comportó como si fuera su gran amor… eso por un lado a mi tambien me duele un monton por Azusa.

-¡acaso… quieres que se separe la banda… nada vale la pena ya si… tu no me quieres ni me miras!- Eso me dolió mucho…

-¡Ritsu para ya porfavor!- Le reclame con fuerza.

-¡Mio! Como quieres que pare a mi me duele todo esto… ¿que es lo que tienes-

-¡No tengo nada por favor Ritsu no quiero dañarte por favor alejate!-Le dije dando un paso atrás.

-Si quieres dañarme hazlo… si eso hará que tu sonrías por favor hazlo…

No pude aguantar más ella se acerco y estiro los brazos a hacia sus lados, se veía tan solitaria, tan dañada tan frágil y sin energías, eso me destroza… me satura no puedo pensar solo puedo… correr"

Asi que sali corriendo del club, estos han sido los peores días… desde que Yui se enfermo nada ha sido igual, Azusa ha cambiado muy rápido antes se comportaba conmigo muy bien ahora es mucho más callada… y siempre tiene los ojos llorosos.

Salí de la universidad y recordé… solo eso se puede hacer cuando estas mal… recordar y arreglarlo… pero yo no puedo hacerlo… si lo intento todo saldrá mal y se separa la banda… lo cual dañaría a todas…

* * *

Flashback (Dos semanas antes del "Incidente"-1 cap)

* * *

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por la calle pensando que compraría para Ritsu, ella por lo general ahora que vive sola solo come comida poco saludable, por lo que había decidido llevar los ingredientes a su casa y combinar mientras platicabamos… podíamos pasar un poco más de tiempos juntas solas, es algo que agradecí pues era muy hermoso recordar cuando eramos niñas.

Decidía entre que tipo de comida llevar mientras alguien llego y me abrazo por la espalda, "Es Yui" pensé en ese momento pero me lleve una sorpresa:

-¿Soy yo Mio-senpai, que está haciendo usted aquí?- Salte un poco de la impresión de saber que no era Yui pues así no tendía a abrazar a alguien mas que a Yui y Yui pues es Yui.

-Estoy comprando comida para llevar mañana con Ritsu- Dije tomando el ingrediente que escogía.

-¿Usted cocina para Ritsu?- Pregunto con un tono de voz raro en ella.

-Si lo hago, realmente Ritsu no es la indicada para cocinar-Le dije con una sonrisa mientras imaginaba a Ritsu intentado cocinar.

-(Es una inútil)-Susurro creo que ella pensó que no la escuche.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Le pregunté, ciertamente me enojo un poco que insultara a Ritsu en mi presencia.

-No cree Mio senpai que debería dejar que sea independiente, que hagas lo que necesite por sí misma que vea el mundo con sus propios ojos-Dijo Azusa muy terca.

-No, Azusa ¿tu harías eso con Yui? le pregunté- Me imaginaba que me dijera cualquier otra cosa defendiendo a Yui.

-Si… si lo haría-Dijo sincera.

-Pero como si ¡tu la amas!- Proteste.

-¡Pero ella a mi no! ese es el problema he intentado muchas veces darle a entender que la amo desde lo más profundo de mi ser que desde que la conocí la amo… ¡Pero ella siempre se fija en Ritsu senpai! ¡¿No cree que nosotras también necesitamos ser amadas?!- Dijo acercandose a mi.

-Pero eso es porque nosotros no hacemos nada para llamar su atención porque nosotras siempre las negamos tu cuando te abraza y yo cuando intenta besarme...

-¡aquí la culpa la tienen ellas! ¡no nosotras… si ellas pueden ser felices porque nosotras no!... ¿no quisieras ser amada?- Ella se acercó y me tomo la mejilla con suavidad.

-Si…

-Entonces amémonos… y dejemos que ellas sean felices… y nosotras también.- Ella acercó sus labios a los míos y cometí la el momento del que me arrepentiré siempre, cuando acabó ese beso comencé a llorar.. ¿de arrepentimiento?, ¿felicidad? no lo se solo llore.

-Desde hoy esas letras que dedicabas a Ritsu senpai las dedicaras a mi… cada suspiro cada mirada… asi podras ser feliz… Mio...senpai.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento me sentía rara… pero no quería dejar de hacerlo quería ser amada, sentirlo… vivirlo.

-Y yo dedicare mi vida a a ti Mio… porque te amo-Dijo volviéndome a besar, esta vez fue lenta y reconfortante me sentí en algo que parecía ser las nubes… unas nubes suaves y esponjosas asquerosamente mentirosas pero por lo menos brindan confort.

-"Esto esta mal"- Susurre pero otra vez me puso en silencio con sus labios.

-No, no lo está… solo déjese llevar… deje que la ame por favor…- Dijo en voz baja.-Quisiera estar contigo…-Dijo ella abrazandome.

-Calma Azusa… acepto, pero solo fuera de la escuela ¿está bien?

-Claro Mio Senpai, lo que usted diga todo por estar con usted, ahora me tengo que ir nos podemos ver mañana en la tarde.

-Adiós Azusa… te… te...amo- Dije nerviosa tenía que recompensar.

-Yo tambien la amo Mio Senpai- Ella sonrio y salio corriendo con su carrito de mercado.

Yo estaba feliz, muy feliz, pude ser feliz por un momento, pero de inmediato vino el recuerdo de Ritsu lo cual me hizo arrepentirme un poco pero no del todo… solo engañe a Azusa… y a mi misma le falle a Ritsu y hasta hace poco pensaba que a Yui.

Tomé mi teléfono y me dispuse a hablar a Ritsu avisando que no podría ir esta semana a ayudarla, solo me salieron lagrimas, no se porque…

Sobre la comida la podía ir a preparar a la casa de Azusa.

*-¡Hey Ritsu!-*

*-¿Donde estas querida mía?- Dijo Ritsu eso me puso nerviosa sentí como si todo lo que acababa de hacer era una completa estupidez como si ya nada tuviera sentido… como si la hubiera traicionado… como si yo… no fuera digna de nadie… Solo soy una tonta.

Enserio Ritsu podía decirme algo así esta vez todo sonaba tan real como si ella en realidad, sintiera algo por mi como si me amara… como si en verdad yo le importara…

*-¡Jajaja esa es mi Mio!¡te la creíste verdad! En serio ¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?- Pregunto Ritsu.

Pero...no todo era… una de sus bromas, de sus mentiras… estúpidas y despiadadas…

*-Ritsu! ¡No me vuelvas a hacer una des tus estúpidas bromas o no me vuelves a ver!-Le dije gritando.

Solo se escuchó un suspiro…

*-¿Qué tienes Mío, ahora por qué estás así?- Preguntó ella con una voz condescendiente que para mi en ese momento significaba un insulto.

Eso hizo que me convenciera de que debía amar a alguien… que no fuera ella.

Tenía que amar a alguien que no me mantuviera en una constante broma, que no me engañara cada segundo, que en realidad me mantuviera en el suelo pero con el corazón en las nubes… alguien que quien sabe… pero podría ser Azusa… Alguien que me ame.

Quizá estaba en un error pero por lo menos… podía vivirlo algo real y sincero fuerte y duradero… que salir el sol de nuevo pudiese recordar como algo que no fue efímero.

*-¿Qué que tengo…? tengo ganas de ser feliz, pero eso será imposible si no dejas de hacer tus estúpidas bromas… ojala desaparecieran… ¡Tus bromas!- Dije… algo que no debí decir.

Vaya mentirosa que me he convertido ¿desde cuando?... creo que desde hace unos momentos.

*-Jajajaja no no lo hare se que eso es una mentira… ¿Qué necesitas Mío?- Dijo Ritsu con su típica melodía risueña.

*-Solo te avisaba que no voy a poder ir ya a prepararte la comida, tienes que entender que ya no eres una niña y qué debes poder hacer tu propia co…

*-Jajaja Mio… no te preocupes… pareces mi madre… está bien- Dijo ella condescendiente.

*-Pero pensé que tu me hi…-Dije pensando que ella se iba a negar y iba a decir "Pero yo te necesito, ademas podremos estar más tiempo juntas"... solo espere esas palabras no llegaron nunca, en vez de eso un tibio… "no te preocupes" y como acompañamiento "Esta bien"... Eran celos… pero de quien… no… yo solo quería que Ritsu se sintiera mal…¡Mentira! ¡quería que me detuviera!... pero… no fue así.

-*No en realidad me estoy planteando madurar… acepto ya no te molestare… ni te pediré nada… bueno lo de molestarte puede que tarde un poco en lo que me acostumbro... Hasta me podría alejar… pero… todo por que este bien y feliz ¿vale?- Dijo… creo que ella es una mentirosa… sabe que sus bromas me dan un respiro y que me gusta que me pida cosas…¿para verme feliz eso no…? no puedes hacerme esto Ritsu…

*-Bye… Mio… te...qu… te cuidas-Dijo…

Estaba ahora destrozada, no tenía ganas ni de regresar a mi casa, a ver los cuadros y todas las cosas que compartimos… todos los recuerdos… quería tirarlo todo a la basura… y no volverlo a ver nunca… pero… pero

"Gracias Mio senpai en serio la hare muy feliz, haré que no tenga que olvidar nada, solo vivir de nuevo, haré que el aire que respire este lleno de amor para poder curar sus heridas, para que pueda caminar de nuevo… gracias por hacerme sentir así gracias por… darme su amor jamas te fallare… Gracias por dejarme estar más cerca de ti, y poder darle todo mi amor poder amarte"

Fue como si alguien me diera un poco de aire para poder vivir de nuevo… para poder caminar… no importaba la postura… solo… caminaba, respiraba no importa si forzada, solo respiraba, veía… no importaba nada solo lo hacía.

Te amaba… no importaba si en verdad no quería… solo Te amaba.

* * *

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Si pensaba en mi error… el error… cada segundo el tiempo me recuerda que hice lo peor que pude haber hecho, pero cada momento caía en la misma ideología… no quería pero lo hice, en ¿realidad tenía que olvidarlo? tenía que olvidar mi infancia… mi adolescencia junto a ella, tenía que olvidar mi amistad, si, asi tenia que ser, si no lo hiciera en verdad estaría mal, no podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que he engañado a todas.

Mi Ritsu… en realidad espero que me perdones por olvidarte pero no puedo dejar que también lastimen a Azusa más de lo que ya está lastimada. Lo prometí…

Desde ese día decidí amar a Azusa y acompañarla todo el tiempo para que pudiese olvidar a Yui…

Algo que me hacía sentir una mentirosa… estaba por ella ¿por amor? ¿por protección? o ¿por mis ganas de ser amada? Tenía muchas dudas no podia seguir asi… pero… aun asi lo hice.

¿quién era más despiadada Yui o Yo? en realidad en ese tiempo pensaba que como ella le pudo haber hecho algo así a Azusa, jugar con sus sentimientos y que al final no le pudiese decir que solo eran… simples bromas… todo lo que decía… lo que hacía con ella sus abrazos sus excusas para protegerla… todo el tiempo que pasaban juntas practicando… cada que hacían sus lecciones parecía como si se amaran mas ademas de que cada vez aumentaban más su nivel… juntas.

Pero de un momento a otro ya no sucedía… si, cuando pasamos a la universidad ellas se veían muy poco… Yo era quien cada que tenía oportunidad contactaba con ella para ayudarle, en realidad yo no sentía nada por ella solo quería apoyarla y avisarle como estaba Yui… quizá por eso Azusa empezó a sentir algo por mi...

... Y yo… yo solo soy una tonta, no puedo decir la verdad a nadie no puedo dañar a mucha gente y quizá Azusa sea odiada por todas… no quiero que eso pase…

"Nadie daña a mi Azu-nya sería capaz de hacer cosas muy malas con esa persona…"- Recordé cuando Yui mientras la abrazaba decía eso… pero quien terminó dañando fue ella misma.

* * *

Flashback- El día del incidente. -(episodio 1)

* * *

Era un día del todo normal como siempre pensaba en que podíamos hacer para mejorar nuestras prácticas y convencerlas a que trabajen más en vez de beber todo el dia té, estaba pensando con una sonrisa en Azusa pues ahora ella me podía ayudar a mejorar la disciplina del club.

Ese dia podia verla de nuevo a esa persona que me prefirió a mi en vez de el amor de su vida… a mi me prefirio… tenia una sonrisa quizá falsa e hipócrita pero en realidad me sentí muy feliz pues podía amarla y ella me ama, cuando salíamos de la universidad ella me llevaba a buenos lugares con vistas muy bonitas y ahi podiamos platicar y pasar el rato… solas.

Quizá ese día no sería la excepción parecia un dia normal pero en realidad ese día podría ser el principio del fin de HTT.

… Por mi culpa.

Cada dia despues del receso de clases estaba la clase de educación física en la que por casualidad nos había tocado a Yui y a Mi juntas… Azusa estaba en los cursos de adaptación que explican el funcionamiento del sistema y presentan las instalaciones.

Ya había acabado la clase de educación física yo tengo la costumbre ir a cambiarme a los vestidores de el club, Yui ya había salido de él y nos habíamos quedado de ver en el gran jardín

Cuando vi que ya no había gente dentro de él me dispuse a cambiar el uniforme como de costumbre…

-...Mio-senpai-Sentí como alguien me tomaba de la cintura, aunque sabía que no podía ser nadie más que mi novia, Azusa, Me quede tiesa, mi timidez no me dejaba dar un paso atrás o a delante.

Ella ajustó su agarre.

-Vamos di algo Mío… Di que me amas…-Dijo poniéndose de puntas para verme directamente a la cara…

-Vaya Azusa… Yo… Yo...este…- Estaba muy nerviosa.

-Dijo Mio senpai nadie está aquí- Dijo señalando con su mano la entrada del vestidor…

-Esta bien… Yo te amo Azusa-chan… ahora por favor sal alguien nos puede ver…-Le dije intentando soltarme.

-No… tienes que darme un preciado beso para poder aguantar hasta el final de clases- Dijo con una voz no muy normal en ella.

-No… ya habíamos quedado en algo… en la escuela no- Le dije quitando su pequeña mano de mi cintura.

-Mio senpai… estamos solas por favor no niegue que nuestro amor supera cualquier barrera… no importa que nos vean…-

-¿Y si es Yui?- Pregunte.

-...No diga nada solo dejame amarte… senpai- Dijo tomando mi cintura de nuevo.

-Esto no est…- Ella puso sus labios en los mios…

Me sentí como si estuviera en el cielo, al fin alguien me amaba… al fin alguien no me trataba como si fuera solo una broma…

Era tan ideal sentía mi sangre hervir de pasión, por lo que solo puede continuar hasta que quiza se me acabaran las energías, y nuestro amor fuera mas haya… por un momento olvide todo, solo ella… solo ella estaba en mi mente, en mis labios…

Su aroma tan suave y cálido… sus dulces labios, dejaban vacía mi mente, pero llenaban mi alma de nuevas oportunidades, de calor, de felicidad y fervor.

Sentía como mariposas en el estomago… ganas de cambiar todo de que puedo hacerlo todo aunque no quiera… y aunque sí igual… que no me faltaba nada.

-¡Yo solo vine por mis malditas puas!-Sonó una voz… era ella… ahora todo el calor que tenia habia pasado a un frio… un frio solitario… pero yo no era quien emite ese sentimiento… sino…

-¡YUI! Espera!... perdón Mio senpai…-Dijo ella.

-Ve…

-¡No te me acerques Azusa… no pasa nada... bien… solo necesito tiempo jejej despues hablamos que tengas suerte… adios Mio!-Y salió corriendo Yui… no parecía triste sino más bien confundida…

-¡¿Que hice…?!-Dijo Azusa… mientras la primera de muchas lágrimas salían de sus apagados ojos.

-¡Yo tengo la culpa soluciona esto!- Dije mientras salía corriendo cada cosa estúpida que he hecho… me atormentaba ahora solo sentía un frío fúnebre un frío inmerso en tinieblas, que corrompía la visión… que mataba.

-¡Mio que pasa!- Dijo una voz conocida… la de mi amada la verdadera, pero todos esos gritos se quedaban cortos a comparación de los lamentos que yo misma me daba… todo lo que destruí lo que deshice todo lo bonito que pudo ser…

Corria corria corria… y corria hasta alcanzar por poco a la castaña… pero parecía que algo muy fuerte la impulsaba, el odio… la frustración… la decepción y quizás la traición.

Poco a poco el cansancio… me frenaba hasta que oí.

-... gracias Mio senpai… No se que hacer… o detenerme y amarla a usted o seguir a Yui…

-Tu amas a Yui… gracias por todo… pero conociéndola sé que será mejor dejarla un tiempo sola…- Le aconseje.

-... no lo se.. estoy confundida me duele un monton esto… no se quiza sea cruel esto… cuando te dije que te amaba… y que viviría para, ti no es una mentira.. pero me siento mal muy mal… perdón…-Dijo la pequeña con sus manos en los ojos llenas de lágrimas…

Poco a poco volvimos y acompañe a Azusa a su casa… le prepare de cenar algo cálido…

Tenía las manos sudando y las piernas temblando pero tenía que hacerlo, comprendía por un lado a Azusa… pero por el otro… asmia toda mi culpa… en realidad no valgo la pena… no debería ser capaz de amar…

Serví la cena…

-Gracias Mio-senpai…-Ella tenía muchas lágrimas y también estaba temblando aunque ya habían pasado unas dos horas.

-No te preocupes…

Todo transcurrió en silencio hasta que algo interrumpió la llamada…

-Porfavor no se espanten… Yui está enferma en el hospital no me han dado informes pero… no se que hacer...ya llame a Ui y parece que ya viene… tengo que cortar les hablo en un momento.

-¡¿que le sucedió a Yui?!- Dijo ella espantada y con aun mas lagrima en los ojos-¡dime Mio!

\- No lo se… pero parece que ella está enferma.

-¡vamos!¡tenemos que ir a ver a nuestra amiga! ¡Mio vamos!- Me dijo.

Yo mire mi reloj y en realidad era muy tarde para salir lejos… y más si no sabemos la ubicación

-Calmate Azusa… ve la hora que es-

-¡DEJAME IR! SI TU NO QUIERES IR YO IRÉ A VERLA!-Dijo gritando… yo la tome de las dos muñecas.

-Cálmate no sabemos donde es además te puede pasar algo malo.

-¡SOLO TIENES CELOS! ¡DÉJAME IR!- Dijo ella… las personas que tienen muchas emociones suelen decir cosas sin sentido… así que no hice mucho caso, aunque automáticamente salieron algunas lágrimas como ella podía pensar que yo impidió ir a verla incluso yo también quiero ir también me preocupa y más por estado emocional en el que esta...no va a querer luchar ya no tenía motivo...yo se lo quite…

-Azusa calmate… mira la hora… mañana en la mañana vamos-Le dije.

-¡PERO!-

-¡PERO NADA YO TAMBIÉN APRECIO MUCHO A YUI!- Le dije en el mismo volumen para que se desat urdiera.

-... bien…- ella bajó la cabeza

-Me quedare hoy aquí contigo por si te hace falta algo…- Le dije mientras iba a preparar café.

Al fin me llegaba algo a cerca de Yui.

"Parece que no está en grave peligro pero aun asi se quedara, ya llegó ui estamos con ella en la habitación".

-¡Ve esto Azusa!- Ella lo vio pero solo detuvieron un poco sus escalofríos.

-...- Ella mantenía su cara de intranquilidad extrema

Pasó un poco de tiempo para que fuera por un futon para poder acostarme… le dije Azusa que tomara la cama y se negó al principio pero la obligue, pasamos platicando hasta altas horas de la noche… al final el silencio reino… pero ninguna dormía las dos esperábamos a que la manecilla marcará las 5…

Rapidamente despues de tomar una ducha por separado y alistarnos nos hicimos presentes en el hospital… buscamos en la recepción y un médico con llevó hasta la sala de espera, el médico llamó a la hermana de Yui que nos miraba con una cara de asco…

-¿bien y que quieren?-Pregunto seca.

-Queremos pasar a ver a Yui- Dijo esta vez Azusa. confiando en que podían pasar.

-¡NO! Ella ahora mismo está durmiendo pero si gustan esperar hasta que despierte…- Dijo ella mientras nos invitaba a sentarnos.

-¡Todo es mi culpa dijo Azusa!- Llorando.

Ui solo voltio aun lado ignorándola, hasta un momento en donde voltio y dijo.

-No te confundas… MI hermana no te ama, ni te amo, ni te amara… ella solo te molestaba decía que eras suavecita… y que sabes mucho de guitarra por lo que ella quería aprender más… y superarte… le gustaba abrazarte, porque antes teníamos una gatita… negra que murió… entonce le recordaste a ella…Ella solo te envidiaba y quería ser mejor que tu en todo… tu solo le quitaste el lugar. Mi hermana solo jugaba contigo… tomalo como quieras- ella voltio a un lado.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Ohh cuánto tiempo.**

Gracias, por tenerme confianza este capitulo fue muy divertido de escribir y muy emotivo… ¿que sintió Mio?...

Bueno que mas, Puff vuelvo a aparecer ahora con mas fuerza… gracias a todos especialmente a Rose puees ademas de ayudarme un monton en la historia me ha ayudado en mis problemas… creo que no me ire por mucho tiempo como este.

El siguiente episodio será como los anteriores contando la prespectiva de Yui y en 3era persona, esté únicamente es especial, bueno tambien el que sigue tendra un hecho que creo que ya saben que va a suceder la despedida… de…

 **Review Time**

 **Rosesagae:** ¡Que seria de mi sin tu ayuda! gracias por todo creo que sin ti no existiese este episodio, al pie de la letra! Bueno otra cosa es que pues la mayor antagonista se presento en este episodio y la otra como o dijo Fcda de forma colateral está afectando a Yui. Las razones de Azusa se explicaron muy poco… solo un poquito, solo como una teoría de Mio.

¡Gracias Rose!

 **Fcda:**

Encajaste en todo! gracias por comentar enserio…¡gracias por tus recomendaciones!

 **Cerezo Lee:**

Te falle! tarde un monton espero que lo leas me haria muy feliz. Ya no me ire por tanto tiempo.

¡Haz tu historia sin duda la leere!

 _Gracias a todos sin ustedes esta persona que leen estaría triste._

 _Hasta Pronto!_


End file.
